


Calling of the Wolf

by Helthehatter



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Action, Angst, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut possibly, F/M, Romance, Transformers robots in disguise, all that good stuff, pining sideswipe, side charbee, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: When Charlie Watson joins Team Bee, Strongarm is made to face a side of herself that is ugly and mocks her lack of self worth. Meanwhile she ends up talking to Steeljaw who gives her a validation she does not get from her team.With a new threat hovering over both Autobots and Decepticons like a shadow, Strongarm is starting to lose her self, and might find a Con in her place.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Charlie Watson, Steeljaw/Strongarm (Transformers)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 47





	1. It Came from the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by myself and Stormstrike!

Chaz, the top jock of Crown City High, was sitting in his parked Corvette on the top of Lover’s Peak. A popular hangout among teens and young adults. He was also currently enjoying a make out session with Betty, the hottest girl on the cheerleading squad.

With it being a weeknight they had Lover’s Peak to themselves, just as Chaz had hoped. He planned on taking advantage of the silent night and going steady with little miss Betty.

But then a meteor crashed not a few feet away from them.

When the Corvette was done shaking and Chaz was done screaming, he got smacked in the face by Betty’s long blond ponytail. The cheerleader was staring out into the dark of the Lover’s Peak forest. Smoke drifted up into the starry night sky.

“Did you  _ see  _ that!?” she gaped.

“Kinda hard to miss,” he pointed out. “It looked like some kind of space rock!”

“A meteor!” Betty exclaimed, her eyes shining. “Go check it out!” Chaz looked at her as if she was crazy and she was quick to add, “Bet we could get our names in the news if we were the first to discover it.”

While he still hesitated she all but pushed him out of the Corvette, “Go on you big baby, it’s just a rock.”

As Chaz made his shaky way toward the spot all he could think of were all those science fiction horrors he’d watch as a thirteen year old. They always started with a giant meteor and a hot teenage couple dying.

He had just reached the edge of the now menacing looking pines when he turned back to Betty who was still sitting in the car, waiting. “You know we’d probably get just as much credit if we left now and told someone where it is. Why don’t we just-”

A loud, low creaking reached his eyes and the teenager whipped around to see a large mass moving through the trees, knocking a few down in its wake. As it reached the edge Chaz could make out the white and black of a large metal body and two yellow eyes glaring down at him.

He couldn’t hear Betty’s scream over his own, but he did see her running ahead of them as the two headed back down the trail, leaving behind the Corvette that would take too long to start up.

It was used anyway.

Phantomjaw watched the two ugly creatures squeal and run away, taking a mild sense of amusement out of it.

He then turned his attention to the vehicle that rested on the peak of this cliff. He walked over it to it and lightly kicked its bumper.

“Are you a Decepticon?” he asked of it.

There was no answer.

“An Autobot then?”

Silence. He bared his fangs as realization dawned. This vehicle wasn’t Cybertronian! It was an Earth inhabitant, a mindless one at that.

“Of course Little Brother picks this place to play,” he growled to himself. “These…civilians must make him feel smarter.”

He looked beyond the peak to see a swarm of lights, illuminating the city. Perhaps that place was full of the ugly flesh things and these soundless vehicles.

He glanced over his shoulder, “I’ll look through this forest first, Little Brother always did like the wilderness. But then…” He pulled his lips back in a wicked smile, “I think I’ll have some fun.”

Phantomjaw lifted his arm, wrapped in his claws was a black staff, the tip diamond shaped and glowing a faint blue. Pointing it at the car he watched in glee as, with awful, painful scraping sounds, it twisted into itself, becoming a grotesque ball of metal and parts. And then, for the fun of it, he used the staff to lift it up, the air around it shimmering with the power of the staff-the Weight Shifter.

Then he slung it, flinging it across the wide body of water and toward the city. He hoped it would land there, he hoped it would crush someone.

.

Denny and Russel were having a day out in Crown City, eager for a few chili dogs and just a pleasant, peaceful day of nothing weird or alien happening.

That didn’t work out so well.

“A lot of traffic for a Wednesday,” Russel pointed out as he and his dad slowly made their way through the crowded streets. Seems like everyone in Crown City was driving on the exact same road at the exact same time.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Denny said, forced to find a parking spot. “I don’t have the patience for this Rus, you wanna just walk?”

“Sure,” Russel replied, jumping out of the car as the engine stopped. “Driving’s only fun when it’s an Autobot anyway.”

The father and son duo usually would’ve asked one of their robot friends to accompany them to the city but they were all either off on patrol or going to investigate that meteorite that they saw fall last night.

Speaking of… “Do you think everyone’s here to get a look at that meteorite?”

“It’s possible?” Denny admitted, leading the two down the street. “But in that case they should be over at Lover’s Peak where it fell, not in the city. Unless they’re looking for some hiking supplies.”

Russel swallowed, “You don’t think they’ll see the Autobots, will you?”

“You know that group knows how to stay out of sight,” Denny assured with a wink.

They stopped before a crossroads, waiting for the walking signal to turn green. “But it looks like everyone’s crowded toward the water side. Wanna do some detective work and see what’s up?”

“No need, I can tell you.”

The two turned to see a woman parked on the side of the sidewalk right beside them, sitting behind the wheel of a red and white corvette. She looked a bit younger than Denny and was very pretty with long brown hair and matching brown eyes.

“There’s a balled up car over by the docks,” she informed them. “Heard last night people just saw it fall out of the sky as if it had been thrown.”

“Balled up car?” Denny asked, blinking.

“You okay, kid?” the woman asked Russel who was looking a little pale. The poor boy couldn’t help but wonder if Sideswipe or Grimlock found an old car in the scrap yard and tried to play a rowdy game of soccer.

He quickly shook himself back into the present. “I’m okay, ma’am,” he said, remembering his manners.

She smirked, “You can call me Charlie.”

“I’m Denny, this is my son, Russel.”

“Are you locals?”

“In a way,” Denny said. “I live off in Crown City’s rural area, I’m the owner of the Vintage Salvage Depot for the Discriminating Nostalgist.” He puffed his chest out with pride as he spoke.

Russel rolled his eyes, “It’s a scrap yard.”

“Really?” Charlie flashed with interest. “My uncle used to own a scrap yard. Maybe I can stop by?” She nodded to the boxes in the back seat of her car. “I just moved to Crown City and could use some stuff to fill my new apartment.”

“Just let me know when,” Denny replied, always eager for a customer.

But Russel hadn’t forgotten about the much more important thing.

“Did uh…” he wanted to be sly. “You hear anything else about the car?”

Something flashed in Charlie’s eyes but he couldn’t place it. She then leaned back in her seat, content not to go anywhere. “Actually, should have told you two this from the start. A teen claimed that the ball of metal is his, and it was a giant  _ robot _ that destroyed his car.”

Denny then let out a loud, awkward laugh, startling both his son and Charlie. “ _ Giant robots _ ? That’s uh-that’s crazy. I mean I-I never heard of something so…silly.”

Charlie blinked, “Yeah.” She said the word as if the nonexistence of giant robots was a no brainer.

“Well, Miss- _ Charlie _ !” Russel broke in, wrapping his arms around his father. “We need to get going! Welcome to Crown City!”

She waved them goodbye while Russel all but dragged his father away before he would accidentally spill out any secrets.

“I’ll be sure to come check your scrap yard!”

.

A few hours later Charlie had dumped all her boxes in her new apartment and, because of the still ongoing traffic, decided she’d  _ walk  _ to Denny’s scrap yard-even if it took all day.

_ Those two know something about Autobots, and I’m gonna find out what _ .

It had been years since Charlie Watson had to part from her best friend Bumblebee, him going to fight Decepticons with the other Autobots. She had went on with her life, sadly deciding they wouldn’t see each other again. But then she got an offer to have her own mechanics shop in Crown City. And she hadn’t been there five minutes before she found out that something huge had destroyed a car-and according to a high strung teenager (whose panicked breathing kinda reminded her of Memo) it was a giant robot.

_ Autobots are here _ , she told herself as she reached the woods of Crown City’s rural area.  _ I can  _ feel  _ it!  _ And sure, odds were that if she did find these robots, Bumblebee would not be among them. But they may know him, she might at least be able to learn how he’s been these past years, she’d be content with that.

According to the GPS on her phone she was about halfway to the scrapyard when she heard something shift in the woods. She looked toward the thick foliage and realized that a large body could hide in this forest.

“Hello?” she called out immediately, not considering the threat of wild animals. “Is anyone there?” She took a few steps to where she was standing at the edge.

Staring through the dark of the trees she saw two glowing yellow orbs, and they were too high up to be any animal she knew. “Wait!” she called out, rushing forward, “Please don’t go! Are you a transformer?”

“How do you-” a low, growl of a voice stopped her in her tracks. “Know about transformers?”

“I’ve met one of you,” she told him, “Once. We were friends.”

With the sound of grass rustling the golden eyes stepped forward to reveal the body that possessed them.

“Woah,” Charlie breathed.

She had only met three transformers in her life but she hadn’t expected one to look like…a wolf. He was a beautiful array of black purple and white, specifically his sharp looking tail was as white as snow, she was surprised he had been able to camouflage it so well.

And then her eyes stopped at a purple insignia on the wolf’s chest and her heart stopped.

_ Stupid stupid stupid! _

“Which transformer was that?” the wolf growled, apparently he couldn’t talk without sounding threatening.

Charlie desperately searched through the memories of one of the most terrifying moments in her life. “Shatter,” she finally answered, glad she sounded confident. “And Dropkick.” She pulled a chuckle out of her throat, “So technically I know two.”

“Hmm,” he hummed, his voice a vibration. “What do you call yourself, little flesh thing?”

“Tina,” she answered immediately.

He nodded to her, “I am Phantomjaw.” He leaned down to be at closer level to her, Charlie resisted the urge to take a step back. “Have you seen any other transformers around? I’m…lonely.”

“Afraid not,” she answered honestly. “But if I do I’ll let you know.”

He stared at her in response, deadly quiet and for a terrifying moment Charlie wondered if he could read minds.

“Sounds like a plan,” he said eventually. “But I must keep up my search.” He lifted one of his long, wicked claws and held it to his mouth. “Let’s keep this meeting between ourselves, won’t we?”

She nodded mutely.

“In that case,” he stood up, “I’ll see you around,  _ Tina _ .” He turned and, thankfully headed away from Charlie’s destination.

She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before she sunk to her knees, “ _ Ho-ly crap _ .” Years of not seeing a transformer and the first one she meets is a  _ Decepticon _ . She had almost forgotten how terrifying they were.  _ Now I really hope an Autobot is around _ . But even if there wasn’t she’d have to break the news to Denny and his son, she wouldn’t forgive herself if that Phantomjaw got them.

After collecting herself she rose up on shaking legs and continued her walk, replaying the conversation with the Con over and over again. Is the Decepticon war still going on? They’ve been very discreet if it was. And there was a foreboding about Phantomjaw she hadn’t felt with Shatter and Dropkick, even when they had been shooting at her.  _ He reminds me of…a wild animal. _

.

Denny’s scrap yard or, the  _ Vintage Salvage Depot for the Discriminating Nostalgist _ , was much larger than her Uncle Hank’s old place.

_ And if that one could hold one Autobot, how many could  _ this  _ hold?  _ She thought with elation, the idea of meeting Bumblebee’s allies shooing away her lingering horror of Phantomjaw.

Since the entrance was already open she stepped right in, taking in the expressive sight of all the old antiques and miscellaneous objects. After her first mission was complete she was going to have to do some legitimate shopping here.

“Hello?” she called out, stepping into the heart of the scrap yard. “Denny? Russel? It’s Charlie.”

There was no answer, she came to a halt and placed her hands on her hips. Uncle Hank had employees but it didn’t look like Denny did. She would just have to wait and-

“Don’t give me that, Strongarm! It wasn’t me!”

She whipped around as two, absolutely  _ stunning  _ cars drove into the yard. One a cherry red and another pleasant shades of blue and white.

“I wouldn’t crush up a car to play soc-” the aggravated male voice came to a halt, as did the two cars, as they spotted Charlie.

She broke into a huge beam, “Hey there.”  _ Autobots _ .

The red car opened and out came Russel and Denny, looking terrified to see her. “Miss Charlie?” the father gaped.

“Oh no need for miss,” she smiled sweetly. “You told me I could check out the Vintage Salvage Depot so here I am!”

“Did I say that?” the man asked, his voice cracking before he cleared his throat. “I mean right, yes, I did. It’s just-I thought you would come maybe next week?”

“Or next year,” Russel muttered.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” she apologized, trying to keep her smile down. She looked at the two cars. “Sweet rides.”

“They aren’t ours,” Denny said. “I mean, they’re our friends’ cars. And thank you, they are nice.”

“She looked at the blue and white car, “Are they in there? Why won’t they come out? I’m a big car fan and would love to talk to the owners of these two vehicles.”

“They’re, uh, shy,” Russel shrugged. “Sorry.”

“Huh,” she said, glancing back at the cars. “I guess I’d be shy too if my name was something crazy, like Strongarm.”

The blue and white car revved its engine, as if annoyed.

Denny stepped in front of her, “Charlie, I’m really sorry but you did catch us at a bad time. Could you maybe come by sometime next week? Please?”

“Of course,” she pretended to be apologetic. “So sorry to bother you guys like this. I’ll see you around.”

She walked between the two vehicles, wondering if it was her imagination that they felt just a bit warmer than regular cars, and headed out of the scrapyard.

As soon as she was out of eye shot she carefully turned to the left to hide by the scrapyard walls. Once there she pressed her hands against her cheeks, “Those were Autobots! Those were definitely Autobots!” She let out a squeal of excitement, bouncing on her feet, something she hadn’t done since she was a child. “I found them! I found them! Now to introduce myself and tell them I’m a friend. Oh but how, though?”

She started to walk along the wall, eyes on the ground and her chin resting in her hand.  _ I don’t think they’ll just trust me, I need proof that they can trust me. I wish Bumblebee had left me some sort of memento. I guess I could warn them about Phantomjaw, maybe- _

Her thoughts stubbled to a halt when she slammed into something hard and metal. Pulling back Charlie looked up into the blue eyes of a giant, metal, green…t-rex?

“Oh,” was all she could think to say.

.

Bumblebee led Drift into the scrap yard. They had basically wasted the day looking for whatever that meteor was. It had left a giant hole in the ground and he didn’t believe for a second that it wasn’t something he was going to have to punch later.

Sideswipe and Strongarm were already there, talking animatedly with Denny and Russel while Fixit appeared out of nowhere, sliding over to listen.

When the two Bots went silent at the sight of Bumblebee he knew something was off. Transforming into robot mode he gave the two a level stare, “What did you do now?”

“Nothing!” they both said in unison, and even Russel and Denny looked nervous.

“Yeah, Bumblebee, we were just-talking about the meteor,” Russel insisted.

Bumblebee looked them all over, then glanced at Drift who didn’t look like he believed them either. “Hmm. Anything to report?”

“Why would you think there’s something to report?” Sideswipe asked.

“Because you were on…patrol?” Drift spoke up.

“There was nothing, sir,” Strongarm reported. “Whatever that meteor was, we didn’t see it.”

“Probably another Decepticon,” Fixit bemoaned.

“Where’s Grimlock?” Bumblebee changed the subject, looking around the yard.

“ight ‘ere,” came a muffled reply.

The group turned to see the dinobot stop into the scrap yard, his mouth clamped shut.

“You good, bud?” Bumblebee asked, noting that Grimlock looked awkward and uncomfortable.

“m ‘ine,” Grimlock replied through his clamped jaws. “’aught a ‘truder.”

“An intrud-” Bumblebee’s jaw went slack with realization.

“Uh, Grim,” Russel spoke up. “Is-is there a human in you mouth?”

The dinobot nodded happily, only to jump in the air when his friends started screaming.

“Why would you do that?!” Strongarm demanded.

“What is wrong you with?!” Sideswipe held his head in a panic.

“Did you kill it?” Drift asked calmly.

“SPIT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!” Bumblebee commanded

Looking like a subdued puppy, Grimlock lowered his head and opened his mouth, a brown haired human sliding out to land on her rump on the ground.

She stared wide eyed at nothing, blinking several times as if she had to process what had just happened. “Okay…That happened.”

“ _ You _ !?” Strongarm gaped in disbelief.

Bumblebee stared at the human, hardly believing his optics. He suddenly felt like he was a young, reckless scout again, stuck on Earth with no help, no friends. Except for… “Charlie?”

She looked up at him, brow furrowed in confusion-only for her own eyes to widen when she saw him. She scrambled up onto her feet to get a better look, “… _ Bumblebee _ ?”

There was a heavy moment of silence as the two, who hadn’t seen the other in so so long, just stared at each other.

And then: “  _ AAAAAAAAHHHH _ ” they both screamed ecstatically.

“What are you doing here!?” he demanded with a giant grin, dropping onto his knees in front of her.

“What am I doing here? What are  _ you  _ doing here?!” Charlie replied, pulling at her hair with a face splitting smile on her face. “You can  _ talk _ ! And you’re-” she gave him a once over. “You’re different,” she breathed.

“So are you! Well, maybe not  _ that  _ different but that’s not a bad thing! You look good!”

She broke into a laugh, a few tears filling her eyes. “I can’t believe it. I thought there were a few Autobots here but I  _ never  _ thought you’d be one of them.”

“Excuse me!” Sideswipe spoke up loudly, stepping forward. “We’re still here.”

“Oh, right, right!” Bumblebee stood up. “Guys, this is Charlie!” He indicated to her who smiled at the group. “She’s one of my best friends! She was the first human friend I ever made! She patched me up!” He looked down at her, knowing his optics where shimmering. “She saved my life.”

“I think if you remember, you were the one doing the life saving,” she replied.

“So she’s really your friend?” Denny asked. “I didn’t accidentally spill the beans to a complete stranger?”

She laughed, “I’m sorry, Denny. But I wanted to be sure you knew the Autobots before I said anything.” She looked at the robots towering over her, completely at ease. “It’s so nice to finally meet Bumblebee’s friends. What are your names?”

“I’m Sideswipe,” the red bot answered, jerking a thumb to his chest.

“I am Drift,” said Bot gave a formal nod, “A pleasure to meet you.” Two small Bots appeared over his shoulders, gazing at the human. “These are my students, Jetstorm and Slipstream.”

“There are  _ tiny  _ Autobots?” Charlie gasped happily.

“I’m tiny too,” Fixit spoke up shyly from where he hid behind Strongarm’s leg. “I’m Fixit.”

“Hello,” she greeted.

“I’m Grimlock,” the Dinobot transformed into robot mode, holding his arm and looking shame faced. “Sorry for uh, putting you in my mouth. Didn’t know you were a friend.”

“That’s okay,” she chuckled. “I still think you’re pretty cool.”

Grimlock brightened at that.

“I’m Cadet Strongarm,” the femmebot answered formally. “It is…nice to meet a friend of our leader.”

Charlie looked up at Bumblebee, “You’re a  _ leader _ ? What about that Optimus guy?”

“Oh scrap, Charlie,” Bumblebee broke into an even wider smile, his spark brightening. “I have  _ so  _ much to tell you.”


	2. The Quarry

_ A few days later… _

__

“So,” Strongarm began. “I guess she’s here to stay.”

_ She  _ being the human that Grimlock had tried to eat. Charlie Watson she was called, and apparently she was one of Lieutenant Bumblebee’s oldest friends.

Said Bumblebee was on the other side of the scrapyard, animatedly talking to the girl who sat atop an old dryer that Denny had lying around. Charlie was watching him with an expression that made Strongarm uncomfortable. As did the way Bumblebee was acting…strange.

Sideswipe stood next to her, the two killing time until their next patrol or when something interesting happened. “I could have told you that on the first day we met her,” the red Bot replied with a smirk. “Bee’s treating her like she’s the AllSpark, all googly optic and everything.”

“There aren’t any googly optics,” Strongarm was maybe a little too quick to say. Sideswipe smirked knowingly at her and Strongarm felt hot under her armor.

“It’s-It’s not safe for her to keep coming around,” she said after a moment of awkward silence. “Not if Steeljaw is lurking about.”

Charlie had told them of a Con she had run into on the way to the scrap yard. He had called himself Phantomjaw and they speculated that perhaps this Con had been the meteor that crash landed. But when it was mentioned he had wolf-like features, they all assumed that it was Steeljaw being weird. And while they had upped the patrols and guard duty, there was no sign of any Decepticon life in the forest.

“Tell that to Bumblebee,” Sideswipe told her, “He’ll just say the safest place for her to be is with us. Which-”he chuckled and rubbed his knuckles across his chest. “He’s right. Steeljaw and those other Cons aren’t going to come sniffing around with Bots like  _ me  _ around.”

Strongarm rolled her optics, “Oh, I’m sure they’re all quaking at the thought.”

Charlie’s laughter suddenly broke the relative quiet of the scrap yard. Looking back at them Strongarm felt her throat tighten painfully at the dreamy smile Bumblebee was giving the human.

He turned to look at Sideswipe and Strongarm with a triumphant look, “See! Somebody appreciates my jokes.”

“Oh no,” Sideswipe muttered, only for Strongarm’s audio receptors. “His puns are going to be so much worse if she encourages them.”

That was the least of Strongarm’s worries. “Still think it’s a good idea for her to be around?”

“I never said it was,” he replied. “I mean, I like Denny and Russel, but most humans kinda just…get in the way. But still…”

“Still what?” Strongarm asked, feeling a sense of unwanted aggravation.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Bee so relaxed before.”

He was right and Strongarm hated it. She stepped away from him to address Bumblebee who had very quickly turned his attention back to the human woman.

“Lieutenant,” she spoke up, more sharply than she meant to. Both Bumblebee and Charlie looked up at her in surprise.

“Don’t you-” she cleared her throat. “Don’t you think it’s time to go on patrol?”

“Oh, is it time already?” Bumblebee looked around as if there was a clock he could check.

“Did I distract you?” Charlie asked, looking between the two Bots. “I’m sorry.”

Bumblebee’s optics immediately softened when he looked back at her, “Oh no, no Charlie. It’s my fault. I got distracted.”

Why was he apologizing to her? It was his team he was letting down, would he even had remembered a patrol if she hadn’t said anything.

_ You’re being ridiculous _ , she told herself firmly.  _ Bumblebee’s always been fond of Earth and it’s humans, that didn’t mean he no longer cared about his team. Nor did it mean he was in love with a human. _

Seriously, a Cybertronian and a human? That was as crazy as an Autobot and a Deception being together.

However it was clear by both of their faces that Bumblebee and Charlie weren’t eager to part ways. Strongarm didn’t like the thought of patrolling with him while he was wishing he was elsewhere, in fact it could be dangerous if they ran into an enemy. As for Sideswipe, he was difficult to work with on a good day but she didn’t think her patience could handle him mentioning how much the lieutenant enjoyed time with a human.

“Lieutenant,” she spoke up. “I’d like to request to go on solo patrol.”

Bumblebee blinked, taken aback. “Are you sure Strongarm? You could run into a Decepticon.”

“I can handle a Decepticon, sir,” she said, unable to hide the pride from her voice. “And I personally would enjoy some peace and quiet.”

The yellow Autobot looked around at the quiet scrap yard, the rest of the team off doing their own thing. “Well, if-if you’re sure, Cadet.”

With those words she felt a twinge of disappointment as if she had actually wanted Bumblebee to insist his coming with her. But she shook the feeling off, she was a big Bot-she could handle a patrol by herself, just like she said.

“Does that mean I can relax?” Sideswipe asked, looking eager to laze about.

Strongarm didn’t wait for Bumblebee to answer, transforming into car mode and driving out of the yard. She felt a little better once she was under the shade of the trees, but she knew that pleasantness would vanish the moment she got back to the scrap yard.

_ I don’t like feeling this way about a human I barely know _ , she thought to herself as she drove through the quiet woods.  _ She hasn’t done anything wrong to me personally, all she’s done is look at the lieutenant with big googly optics like she thinks he’s Primus’ gift to-Strongarm you’re doing it again!  _ She was acting no better than those rude girls on those teen dramas Russel would sometimes watch to laugh at.

Maybe it would be better if the rest of the team hadn’t fallen head over heels for Charlie as well, but even if Sideswipe said he didn’t care much she knew it wouldn’t take much to win him over. She didn’t think anyone had ever found her so easily likable… And there was also the fact that Bumblebee clearly was more relaxed around her, even though they had only been reunited a few short days ago. Even if neither noticed she was making him comfortable in a way Strongarm knew she couldn’t, no matter how much she wished it.

.

A bit of time passed, the farther she got from the scrap yard the clearer her mind and spark felt. She was currently driving next to the quarry, keeping her eye open for any suspicious activity. She remembered Charlie’s warning of the wolf Con and thought about how much a good brawl would release some of the pent up energy heating under her surface. Though she knew that was hardly the calm, clear-headed way a cadet should think, she indulged it nonetheless.

Then she caught the sound of scrapping, as if something heavy was moving around in the quarry, something not human or human made.

She came to a halt and transformed back into robot mode, this would require stealth which would be easier with her legs under her.

Gun at the ready she made her way into the quarry. Denny once told her it was abandoned, and it definitely carried a quiet that matched the status, but she knew what she had heard.

As she slunk around, tall gray rocks towered over her, down below was a shallow body of water, reflecting the few clouds that drifted lazily across the sky.

The silence became more and more foreboding, more and more thick as Strongarm kept her optics moving, looking for the slightest trace of movement, of a flickering shadow. Had they already managed to sneak-

Small pebbles and sand suddenly drizzled to the ground from her left, instantly Strongarm had her weapon up aiming at the top of the rocky cliff. She saw a flash of red and immediately fired.

Clampdown let out a cowardly yelp, just narrowly missing her blast that sent rocks crumbling down at her feet. Strongarm had glanced down to make sure she wasn’t about to get a dent in her knee, but by the time she looked back up the crab bot had scuttled out of sight.

Strongarm cursed under her breath and moved to make the climb upward, arresting a Con would make her  _ week _ .

“Hello there.”

The familiar, smooth as silk voice reached her audio receptors a klik before a heavy weight slammed into her. She and the mass were sent rolling down the rocky quarry to land in the body of water at the bottom with a splash.

Strongarm kicked out, hitting her attacker and escaping from his grip. She rolled a few feet away, getting her entire body soaked before she jumped back onto her feet.

She was surprised to see Steeljaw in front of her, rising to his feet as well and giving her a delighted and wicked look. “Strongarm, right?” he growled with a grin. “It’s been a while.”

“What do you think you’re doing out here, Steeljaw?” she demanded, aiming her gun at his head.

One of his ears flicked and he looked completely unfazed by her weapon. “I could ask the same of you. Isn’t this quarry a little too  _ clean _ for your tastes? I know how you Autobots love living in a garbage heap.”

She snorted, wanting to say she doubted his own lair was worth five stars but didn’t want to play along with his annoying pre-battle mockery. Especially not when she had a question she wanted an answer to.

But that would have to wait until after she put cuffs on him.

With a threatening snarl Steeljaw lunged at her. With him moving too fast for her to dodge the blow she blocked it, holding her arms in front of herself and hissing with pain when his claws made contact. She lifted her leg and aimed a kick at his chest, pushing him away with a painful grunt but nearly losing her balance in the process. But her kick had winded him long enough to give her time to aim her weapon and fire, Steeljaw just barely missed it, leaping onto a large rock a few feet away. She fired again but he dodged even easier this time, making Strongarm curse under her breath. He landed in the water with a splash and lunged again, knocking into her and slamming her body into a wall of rock.

“Want to call in the rest of your team?” he offered mockingly. “You might stand a chance then.”

_ I can handle a Decepticon, sir _ .

He lunged at her again and Strongarm rolled away, his claws slashing grooves into the rock wall. His tail swiped toward her and Strongarm willingly took the blunt of the blow, wrapping her arms around it and, with a hefty grunt, threw Steeljaw across the clearing. His body skidded across the water before it came to a stop. Strongarm waited for him to jump back up, but the Con was as still as stone.

She furrowed her brow, she didn’t think she had thrown him  _ that _ hard. Was he trying to trick her?

Strongarm carefully made her way over to him, gun drawn. Stopping a few feet from him she spoke, “Get up, Steeljaw. I know you’re trying to catch me off guard.”

He didn’t reply, his face under the water. Strongarm moved slightly forward, ready to cuff him-

Her back slammed onto the ground, water splashing across her chest as Steeljaw dug his knee into her spark, his hands holding down her arms.

“Apparently I can,” the wolf growled smugly, looking down at her with burning golden optics. “You should have taken my offer to call in reinforcements, little Autobot.”

Strongarm struggled under his weight. “I don’t need help to take  _ you  _ down, Phantomjaw!”

She hadn’t really thought about calling him by his new nickname, it just came out of nowhere. But the moment the name left her mouth Steeljaw’s smug expression dropped and he all but jumped away from her, taking a few steps away as if she had a contagious disease.

“Where did you hear that name?” he demanded, his voice no longer calm and smooth but frantic with worry.

Strongarm jumped to her feet, “It’s the new name you’re going by, isn’t it?” she demanded, being sure not to mention Charlie. “Honestly, it sounds like something Sideswipe would come up with it. I thought  _ you _ were more sophisticated.”

“What are you talking about?!” he demanded angrily. His ears were folded back and he had a hunted look in his optic that unnerved Strongarm. “ _ Where did you hear that name _ !?”

Strongarm blinked, he really wasn’t Phantomjaw. A new Decepticon was here, a new one that Steeljaw was terrified of.

Speaking of Steeljaw, the Con didn’t wait for her answer, transforming and driving off at an incredible speed.

“Get back here!” Strongarm ordered, transforming into car mode and going after him. She couldn’t let the Con escape, especially not if he knew about a new threat.

Steeljaw led her deeper into the quarry, the path becoming more and more narrow. Strongarm revved her engine to try and pick up speed. “You are under-”

A boulder larger than even Steeljaw came tumbling down the quarry’s walls, smashed into the ground just a few inches in front of the Con. He skidded to a halt and Strongarm nearly crashed into him before she could hit her brakes.

Steeljaw transformed back into robot mode and looked up just as another boulder crashed behind them, blocking their chance of going back the way they had came.

Strongarm transformed back, “What is going on-” she looked back at Steeljaw. His face was skyward with a terrifying glint in his optics. Strongarm had never seen a Decepticon show that amount of fear and it made her engine feel icy. She followed his gaze but only saw a flash of something moving at the top of the cliff, it was only a second and she wasn’t able to make out what it had been.

But she had a guess.

More large boulders came falling down around them and Strongarm knew if she didn’t find a way out of here they were both going to get crushed. She looked around, noting a few yards away, the opening of a mining shaft.

“Come on,” she yelled at Steeljaw before transforming back into vehicle mode and driving toward it. She didn’t like the Con but he was going to face proper punishment for his crimes, not be crushed to death by a bunch of rocks.

She saw in her rear view mirror the Con transform and go after her, she picked up speed as massive rocks crashed down around them. They felt less like coincidence and more like they were being  _ thrown  _ at her.

The dark of the old mine shaft enveloped her as she drove in, turning on her headlights just before she nearly crashed right into a wall. Strongarm hit the brakes sharply, turning to the side to avoid the painful collide. And then Steeljaw crashed right into her.

The two transformed from the collide, becoming an entangled mass of limbs before they kicked each other away.

Strongarm looked around at their surroundings, this was less a mine shaft and more a frightfully small cave. A small cave that shook as if there was an earthquake, Strongarm watched in panic as several boulders crashed in front of of the cave’s entrance, trapping the two robots inside.

.

Phantomjaw watched the quarry as it settled, massive rocks completely covering the path, the Weight Shifter warm in his hand.

What a fortunate day, after searching hopelessly for his brother he followed the sound of fighting into this quarry and there was Steeljaw-right there like a gift.

_ And now he’s either crushed to death or trapped for the rest of his life,  _ he smiled to himself.  _ Now I can have some fun on this gross little planet _ .

“Steeljaw!”

Phantomjaw’s ears flicked and he turned to see a crab bot scuttle up onto the cliff, his optics on the rubble below. “You escaped the Autobot! I was coming back to help you, honest. I was just going to go to the lair and-” he turned and finally got a good look at the wolf bot towering over him. “You’re not Steeljaw…”

“You know Steeljaw?” Phantomjaw asked with a pleasant smile.

The crab bot turned and bolted, but he wasn’t running for three kliks before Phantomjaw shot forward, his massive body a blur before he pinned the crab bot onto the ground.

“Now,” he growled over the bot with his pleasant smile still in place. “About this  _ lair _ …”

.

“Strongarm to base,” she spoke through her comm link. “Strongarm to base, can anyone hear me?”

Static was her only answer, she wouldn’t be able to call for help. She turned and glared at Steeljaw, “It’s busted.” She knew it was his colliding into her that must’ve broken it.

But the Con wasn’t paying her any attention, as her optics adjusted to the dark of the cave she could make out his ears twitching erratically. His glowing optics looking up at the ceiling with a far away look.

After a moment of silence he finally relaxed his body. “He’s gone.”

“Who?” she demanded. “Phantomjaw? Who is he?”

Steeljaw snarled at her, “No one  _ you  _ want to meet. Also thank you for getting us trapped in here.” He indicated to their surroundings.

“What would you have had us do?” she asked bitingly. “Get flattened?” She walked over to the entrance and examined the wave of rocks that blocked her path. “I can move most of these out of the way. Then we can crawl out.” She bent down to pick up the first rock when she felt claws wrap around her torso and pull her back.

She immediately struggled against Steeljaw’s grip, cursing herself for thinking he wouldn’t attack her just because they were trapped.

“Stop,” he growled as she elbowed him. “You can’t just grab any rock you like! You’ll bring them all crashing down on us!”

Strongarm stilled and looked back at the wall of rocks before her. She hadn’t thought about that.

She yanked herself out of the Con’s grip. “And  _ you  _ know what rocks to move?”

“I do, actually,” he quipped, stepping around to look her in the optic. “I’m going to rule this planet, in case you forgot. I make the time to know it, including such things as moving just one wrong rock could cause an avalanche.”

Strongarm thought about telling him there was no way he could rule Earth but bit her glossa. The important thing was getting out of here.

Steeljaw examined the rocks critically before pointing at one, “That one.”

She glared at him, “You can’t help.”

“I thought your name was  _ Strongarm _ ,” he said with a trademark smirk back on his face. “This’ll go so much quicker with a strong Bot such as yourself doing all the heavy lifting.”

“Don’t try to flatter me,” she told him before walking over to the rock. “And don’t think doing all the heavy lifting will tire me out. It won’t so don’t try anything funny.”

He chuckled darkly behind her back, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

.

Steeljaw’s pack were wasting the day away doing nothing in particular at the lair. Just impatiently waiting for their leader to get back with Clampdown so they could do something,  _ anything _ fun and destructive and Con like.

When the sound of heavy footsteps reached their audio receptors they turned expectantly at the entrance only to see Clampdown lead a massive stranger into the lair.

“Who the slag is this?” Fracture demanded, taking in the giant wolf bot that was definitely not Steeljaw.

Clampdown hurried away from the Bot to “hide” in the shadows. “This is uh, Phantomjaw. Steeljaw’s…brother.”

Fracture exchanged a look with Underbite. Since when did Steeljaw have family?

“Where  _ is  _ Steeljaw?” Thunderhoof demanded of the crab bot.

Clampdown only shrugged and the antlered Con let out a snort of disgust, turning baleful optics at the stranger. “What do you even want, Wolfie?”

Phantomjaw pulled his lips back into a smile that revealed every single one of his fangs. “Oh, I’m so glad you asked. We can start with your total and utter submission.”

As the befuddled Cons processed his words he walked through them, talking casually. “Here’s the deal boys, I came here to turn my little brother into scrap metal. And odds are he’s exactly that right now. And in case he isn’t, well, I’ll deal with him in more entertaining ways.” Phantomjaw turned around to look the team over, “But until then I want to have some fun, make this planet a little more interesting. And I’m going to have you four help me. Be it the easy way, where you get on your knees right now and save the embarrassment. Or, the difficult way.”

Thunderhoof let out a snort of anger and stomped over to the Con who was as tall as him. “What makes you think we’ll just take orders from you. Just cause you came in here barking orders don’t mean nothing! We barely liked takin’ orders from your brother! I aught to-”

Thunderhoof’s words were cut short as Phantom jaw grabbed one of his antlers and slammed his tail into the back of the Con’s leg, forcing Thunderhoof down on his knees.

Still holding the antler in a vice like grip Phantomjaw let out a haunting laugh and held up his free hand. Three long, sharp, red claws appeared from his wrist.

Phantomjaw met the Con’s shocked and pained gaze. “I was hoping you’d choose  _ difficult _ .”

.

It felt like days had passed and Strongarm still hadn’t seen a sliver of daylight despite all the rocks she had moved so far.

She turned a glare at Steeljaw who was leaning on the far wall, only raising a finger to tell her what to move next.

“What?” he asked when he caught her optic. By the smile on his face he knew exactly why she was angry.

“I’m sure this would go faster even if a Con as weak as  _ you  _ helped,” she all but growled.

“Oh, no, no, no,” he shook his head, not offended by her insult. “I’d just get in the way. But while we’re conversing I’m surprised we haven’t been found by your team.”

“I told you my comm is busted,” she replied, lifting up a boulder.

“We’ve been here for hours, though. Surely they’re wondering where you are.” His voice was mockingly sympathetic as he asked, “Don’t they care?”

Strongarm hesitated, imagining Bumblebee back at the base, talking with Charlie and not realizing she wasn’t there. Grimlock was too short minded to notice and Sideswipe and Drift…they probably wouldn’t care, just thinking she was trying to be overly thorough in her patrol to win Bumblebee’s praise.

She dropped the rock right next to Steeljaw who jumped slightly. Unfortunately she missed his foot.

She leaned her elbow on the boulder and gave him a haughty look. “They’re probably busy. What’s your team’s excuse? Clampdown escaped after all, surely he went and told them what happened.”

His relaxed expression didn’t change except for the slight narrowed of his optics as he looked down at her. It was almost as if she had nearly hit a nerve. “Decepticons look after ourselves, even when we’re on a team.”

“And that’s why you lost the war,” Strongarm pointed out before turning on her heel back to the pile. “You don’t understand the importance of a team you can trust.”

“Ha!” he barked out a laugh. “Exactly what a little Autobot like you would say.”

“Like me?” she echoed, looking back at him. “What does that mean?”

“It means while you were being prepared to be the next Prime or whatever your big goal is, the Decepticons were having to learn a very hard lesson.” He stalked over so he could leer over her, but Strongarm refused to be intimidated by his greater size.

“After your great Prime won the war we Decepticons became nothing but second class citizens, something for the Autobots to look down on. We learned quickly not to expect help from your kind, or our own.” He took a step back, “It’s hard to share with your suffering brother when you have  _ nothing _ .”

“You can’t blame the Autobots,” she snapped. “You voluntarily joined the Decepticons, and you lost.”

“And Primus forbid we get a chance to atone for our mistakes,” Steeljaw growled. “I told you when we first met Strongarm, I wanted to take advantage of the  _ Alchemor _ crashing to start a new life here on this planet. Here, I’m judged by my present actions, not my past mistakes.”

“Your present actions include attacking me and my team,” she pointed out.

“Ah yes, because you and your team would have left us in peace otherwise.”

Strongarm couldn’t stop the growl of pure frustration from escaping her mouth. “You know what? I’m not having this conversation with you. I’m going to get out of here and put you back in a stasis pod where you belong!”

“Fine,” he said in a voice that told her he wasn’t worried about such a thing happening. He lifted up his arm and pointed at a rock atop the pile. “Get that one.”

Throwing one last glare at him she climbed up on the wall and pulled at the boulder, letting out a gasp of relief when sunlight filtered out through the new hole. She pushed the rock down the wall and continued on to the next one.

“Careful,” Steeljaw warned, climbing up to her side and starting to move rocks alongside her.

“Oh  _ now  _ you want to help.”

“You’re being careless,” he told her in a mentor like tone. “I don’t need you burying us under these rocks.”

“I’m not gonna-” Strongarm suddenly tripped, the rocks under her feet giving way as she tried to grab hold of something secure.

Steeljaw too slipped against the rocks, but instead of falling down like Strongarm he seemed to sink into the pile, one of his arms being buried under a large boulder that had him howl out in pain.

As Strongarm landed back on the bottom she momentarily forgot it was Steeljaw she was with and felt a wave of shame. “I’m sorry!” She found more solid footing and climbed back up.

“My hand’s stuck,” he growled, his optics sharp with pain as he tried to push it away with his other hand.

Strongarm reached out and picked up the rock easily, tossing it down to the ground below. Steeljaw immediately crawled up and out of the hole they had made and Strongarm followed after.

The sunlight was dim with late afternoon as Strongarm crawled out of the cave. Standing up she looked around for Steeljaw and saw him standing a ways away. Walking over she saw he was standing over the body of water they fought in earlier, the boulders had fallen, creating a new cliff to look down from.

She glanced down at his hand and saw it was dented, the claws twitching oddly. It looked painful and despite herself she felt a sense of guilt.

“I should have listened,” she admitted, swallowing her pride. Her recklessness could have gotten them both killed.

“Yes, you should have,” Steeljaw replied, not angrily as she stopped by his side. “But what’s done is done.”

Suddenly he turned to face her and reached his unharmed hand out, grabbing her arm and pulling her  _ far  _ too close.

“What?” she asked, unnerved by the sudden closeness.

“I wanted to say thank you,” he replied, voice low and optics half lidded. “I would probably still be stuck in that cave was it not for you.”

“You’re, you’re welcome-”

“Also, I want to apologize for this.”

He pushed her, sending her down to splash into the shallow water, spluttering up onto the surface to give the Con an affronted look.

“Nothing personal!” he called down to her with a grin. “I just can’t have you doing something ridiculous like trying to arrest me. Have a lovely night.” And then he turned, vanishing, and Strongarm was left wondering what else did she expect?


	3. Movie Night

The Autobot didn’t follow him.

That suited Steeljaw just fine, he already had a giant problem to deal with without the annoying, spunky little cadet trying to catch him.

_ Phantomjaw is on Earth _ , the terrifying thought ran circles through his mind. And Steeljaw had a guess it wasn’t to enjoy the sights.

His big brother was here for  _ him _ .

Steeljaw’s earlier years had been full of his brother’s claws and fangs. Phantomjaw knocking him down and denting his body with tail whacks, all with that gleeful twisted look in his golden optics. For so long, Steeljaw’s main goal in life was to become strong enough to leave, he hadn’t even cared of beating his brother in combat. He  _ still  _ didn’t! He had left Phantomjaw with the rest of his old life on Cybertron, Earth was supposed to be  _ his  _ alone where he’d never feel weak again.

_ Where no one would ever make me feel like a fool again _ .

But now his brother was here and had found him, had tried to bury him in an avalanche of rocks, though how he managed that Steeljaw could only guess. However, if Phantomjaw thought he was dead he could use that to his advantage… Once he was in top shape again.

He bit back a growl that rose from his throat, holding his injured hand to his chest. Stupid Strongarm. But at least he got to enjoy her face when he pushed her into the water.

That had been  _ one  _ good thing that had happened to him today.

When he finally saw the abandoned steel mill that was the Decepticon base, Steeljaw wagged his tail at the thought of taking his frustration and aggression out on someone like Clampdown or Thunderhoof. But he only took a few steps forward when a wave of dread suddenly rolled over him-something was wrong.

_ He could smell it _ .

“No,” he breathed, taking several steps back. “No, no, no.” He knew that scent, it was the same scent from the quarry, from his old home, the scent he hated the most.

Phantomjaw had found his base, and Steeljaw could imagine his Cons groveling at his feet, more than willing to rip Steeljaw to pieces on his brother’s command.

Quickly, with a spike of fear going through his spark, Steeljaw bolted.

.

There wasn’t many places he’d rather be than his base. If the Autobots didn’t keep getting in the way of his progress, he’d have the whole planet more to his liking. But for now he had just one other place, a place he had hid out in his first days on Earth before finding his base and other Cybertronians.

The humans called it a nature reserve, and the closest thing he had to brothers on this planet lived there.

Stepping over the border of the reserve he felt just a slightly bit safer, as if there was an invisible force keeping Phantomjaw from coming in after him. Taking a few more steps he took in the night sounds of the creatures that called this territory home. They stayed out of his line of sight, they feared and respected him. They would be left alone when he took over Earth.

Steeljaw lifted his head and let out a long, low howl, the world dwindling back into the sound of crickets as it ended.

Steeljaw’s ears twitched back and forth, listening, and then he caught the sound of the faintest footsteps.

Or rather…pawsteps.

A massive wolf, black as pitch appeared out of the trees, amber optics glowing.

Steeljaw smirked down at the creature, so small compared to him, even helpless, but with their head held high and proud. Unafraid.

But who would fear their friend?

Steeljaw knelt down to be at closer level. “I’m back,” he rumbled.

The wolf stepped forward and pressed it’s wet nose against Steeljaw’s wounded hand. Then with one last look up at him the wolf turned and headed back into the trees. Steeljaw followed.

.

Charlie had brought her Corvette for movie night.

After both Bumblebee and Russel had invited her she had asked if she could bring it and make a sort of homemade drive in theater.

“I want you to see it,” she had told Bumblebee, smiling up at him with a trace of shyness that reminded him of the first days of their friendship.

And Bumblebee admitted to himself he  _ did  _ want to see the Corvette, he knew how important it was to her. It had been her late father’s car and it had helped Charlie truly open up to him for the first time. She had appeared vulnerable, and even if he had been unable to speak back then-he had felt as if he had opened up too, he had felt just as vulnerable when they shared their first hug.

A few hours later and Charlie had drove in with the Corvette, bragging about it like a proud mother to the rest of the team. Though if Bee had to guess based on reactions, Russel and Denny were the only ones to really appreciate it. Bumblebee did too but he was a little too embarrassed at the thought of showering Charlie and the Corvette with compliments. That would get him a smirk and chuckle from Sideswipe and Denny which made Bumblebee feel flustered and awkward-why exactly he wasn’t sure.

They had been ribbing him about spending so much time with her but she was one of his best friends and they hadn’t seen each other in  _ such  _ a long time. It was only natural that he’d want to spend time with her.

The movie Russel picked was called  _ Streets of Desire _ , it was about some hardcore motorcycle gang where the leader fell in love with a waitress that was kidnapped by a rival gang. 

Charlie praised Russel for his taste in 80’s cheese. It reminded Bumblebee of Breakfast Club and had to remember to ask if Charlie still had a copy of the movie so his team and him could watch it.

Setting up the TV in front of the Corvette, Charlie invited Russell to share the front seat with her and let Fixit and the Mini-Cons squeeze into the back. Their combined weight made the Corvette’s back drop a little and Bumblebee winced.

He sat down directly behind the Corvette, making himself comfortable. Grimlock sat next to him, carelessly dropping down and accidentally knocking into Bumblebee’s shoulder, nearly making him fall over. Sideswipe sat on his other side, only for Strongarm to wordlessly walk over and squeeze in between the two, making Sideswipe roll his optics.

“Gonna join us, Drift?” Bumblebee invited.

“I’d rather not,” Drift said bluntly before walking away without another word.

The movie started and the group dwindled into silence-for a few cycles. Then the team couldn’t help bringing up questions.

“Why don’t they transform?”

“Don’t those humans have better things to do than cause trouble?”

“You just don’t understand jackets, Fixit!”

Then, toward the end of the movie, the gang leader: Snake, rescued the waitress. As a thank you, the lady pressed her lips against his.

Bumblebee’s spark did a weird twitch and his mind went to the ending of the Breakfast Club-the characters in that movie did the same thing. They-

“Why are they smashing their mouths together?” Strongarm demanded, startling Bumblebee out of his memory.

In response Charlie threw her head back and laughed. Russel had been called to bed a while ago so it was just her and the Autobots left.

She looked over her shoulder to smile up at the robots, her optics passed over Bumblebee as she looked the group over and once again his spark twitched in response.

“They’re kissing,” she told them. “Don’t Autobots kiss?”

“Why would we do that?” Sideswipe asked. Bumblebee was going to answer but thought better of it.

“Because you  _ like  _ someone,” Charlie said in a teasing tone. “You never been in love, Sideswipe?”

Was it Bumblebee’s imagination or did she glance at him when she asked that?

“The only thing  _ I  _ love is racing!” Sideswipe insisted. He sounded almost as flustered as Bumblebee felt.

Charlie chuckled at his answer before looking to the blue femme bot next to him, “Strong-”

Abruptly Strongarm stood up, “My joints are all stiff, I’m gonna go for a walk.” She turned and left without another glance at them. Charlie frowned slightly, looking a little hurt.

“I’ve never been in dove-shove- _ love _ ,” Fixit spoke up.

“We haven’t either,” the mini-cons added.

“Or me,” Grimlock drooped his head in defeat.

Charlie looked at Bumblebee, “What about you, Bee? You ever been in love?”

He couldn’t decipher her expression, but he looked away all the same. “Can’t say I have.” He felt hot under his armor and he wondered if he needed a checkup.

He felt Sideswipe’s optics on him and carefully kept his face turned away from the younger Bot.

“Well don’t worry,” Charlie said easily, leaning back. “You’re all very charming boys. You’ll find someone.”

“You sound like such an expert,” Sideswipe snarked good-naturedly. “Have  _ you ever  _ been in love?”

Bumblebee looked at Sideswipe in horror, “She doesn’t have to answer that!” he replied, probably too loud and insistent than he needed to. The smaller bots gave him a startled look.

After the words escaped his mouth he came to the realization that he  _ didn’t  _ want Charlie to answer. But why…

“Can’t say I have,” Charlie replied, giving Bumblebee a glance that he didn’t understand in the slightest. “But I’ll let you know if I do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter but it's also cute.


	4. Packs and Tracks

Strongarm had kept to herself until Charlie had driven home. She had been scared the human would try and ask that question again, she had been scared that she could read the answer on her face.

_ You ever been in love, Strongarm? _

How could she even begin to answer that? She was still young, there was still so much she hadn’t experienced in life and love was one of them. But whenever she looked at  _ him  _ her spark flip flopped-it didn’t do that when she looked at anyone else. And she know what she felt wasn’t a  _ negative  _ feeling.

The only time she felt negative was when she did things like watch Lieutenant Bumblebee pace restlessly, trying to not make it obvious that he was waiting for Charlie to arrive.

She was later than she usually was, and even with that extra time Strongarm couldn’t think of a way to get him to not wait for her. They had finished their patrols, everything was still so quiet.

She thought back to her solo patrol, of her fight with Steeljaw and how they had been forced to act peaceful while they got out of the cave. She hadn’t told Bumblebee, at the time it was because she felt a childish indignation that the team had barely responded when she returned. But she was definitely over that now, she was the mature one. She took a step forward, preparing to call Bumblebee’s attention and explain-

“There she is!” Bumblebee said to no one in particular, his optics instantly shining like the stars as a familiar Corvette drove into the scrap yard.

The rest of the team appeared in the heart of the yard to greet Charlie as she skidded to a stop. Strongarm was the only one to stay back.

“Sideswipe!” Charlie stated immediately, nearly jumping out of the car. “You’re gonna  _ love  _ what I got you!”

Strongarm couldn’t tell who was more taken aback by her words, Sideswipe or Bumblebee.

“You do?” the red Bot tipped his head.

“Well,” Charlie lifted her chin and pressed a hand on her hip. “The guy who got me my mechanic’s job? Well, turns out he has connections to a local race track…and let’s just say we have the place  _ all  _ to ourselves tonight.”

Sideswipe looked like he had short circuited from the news, his optics wide.

Charlie was smiling expectantly up at him, her own brown optics shining with excitement for his reaction. But after a moment of him not saying anything, her smile dropped with uncertainty.

“I, uh-” she glanced at Bumblebee who was also giving Sideswipe a concerned look. “I thought you’d like it…”

“Swipe?” Bumblebee spoke up. He tapped the Bot on the shoulder.

Immediately Sideswipe snapped back into attention, looking beyond ecstatic. “I GET A WHOLE RACE TRACK TO MYSELF!? What are we even still doing here?!” He transformed and zoomed out of the scrapyard before another word could be said.

Charlie laughed and looked to Bumblebee. “You’ll come too?” she asked hopefully.

“Of course!” he replied quickly.

She looked to Russel and Grimlock, “Do you want to go to?”

“Yeah!” they both said in unison.

Bumblebee looked to Drift, “What about you, Drift? Wanna go race?”

“No, thank you,” he said simply. “My mini-cons and I will take the rare silence to practice our meditation.”

Charlie smiled over at Strongarm and it made the femme bot squirm. “Do you want to come with us, Strongarm?” she asked gently. “There won’t be any humans around, I promise.”

_ No humans except for you _ , Strongarm thought to herself.  _ And Bumblebee will spend the entire time staring at you _ . She didn’t feel like spending her night witnessing  _ that _ .

“Thanks but no thanks,” she spoke up. “I think Drift has the right idea. Without Sideswipe and Grimlock being so loud I can enjoy some peace and quiet.”

Both she and Bumblebee frowned. “You sure, Strongarm?” Bumblebee asked, looking put out.

For a moment Strongarm thought he actually did want to spend time with her. But then Bumblebee glanced back at Charlie and there was that  _ look  _ again and Strongarm bit back a scowl.

“I’m sure. You guys can have fun without me.”

Just then Sideswipe sped back into the scrapyard, leaving trail marks in the dirt as he skidded to a stop. “I don’t know where the track is!”

.

After the team left, Strongarm only got a few minutes of annoyed pacing before Drift told her she was ruining his meditating. Strongarm decided she could get quiet out in the forest much better anyway.

_ Besides _ , she thought to herself as she drove through the quiet night.  _ If I don’t ever get used to the way Charlie and Bumblebee look at each other, I’ll be going out for solo drives a lot _ .

But at least they were just looking and not…other things Strongarm didn’t really know about.

And knowing it would be a long time before they were back and before she was missed, Strongarm decided she’d drive farther off than patrols usually made her. She made it out past the forest that surrounded the scrapyard and down a lone dirt road until she came across a sign:

_ Crown City Nature Reserve _

She partly remembered Denny mentioning this place, it was an area where animals could live without fear of humans hunting them. She never had the chance, or really the interest, in checking the place out.

But now…it wasn’t as if she had anything better to do. And with the dark of the night as a cover she doubted she would be spotted.

Getting closer she transformed into robot mode, since humans weren’t allowed she doubted there would be many roads she could take.

But stepping across the border and into the reserve’s territory she didn’t feel like there was much difference. And walking into the forest it didn’t seem too different from the one she had just left.

But around here there wasn’t any reminders of things that made her feel so…inadequate.

She had lost track of how far she had gotten into the forest when she heard a strange noise. It sounded like a type of crying. Was a human here despite the rules in place? Were they in trouble? She would’ve thought it served them right for breaking the law, but the crying sounded very young-and it was becoming a wail.

_ What if it’s a child?! _ Strongarm rushed forward, nearly tripping on a few bushes as she followed the sound.

Breaking through the tree line she nearly crashed face first into a large rock. It towered over her, the top covered in forestry and leading uphill. But as her optics went skyward she saw a strange, small gray shape clinging off the edge of the rock. It looked like one of the canines from Russel’s movies, and it wouldn’t survive if it fell to the ground below.

“Hold on!” she called up to it. “I can-”

Her loud words must have startled it cause the furry creature suddenly lost its grip and plummeted toward the earth with a cry. Strongarm was already running forward, holding her arms out, praying to Primus she’d catch it before-

The creature landed in the middle of her open palms, fur bristling and body shuddering with rapid breathes. Its golden optics looked like saucers.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Strongarm cooed at the helpless canine. “How did you end up, up there? You must have been so scared.”

The little creature lifted its head to look at her, its black nose twitching as it smelled her and its head tilted as it looked at her. Strongarm was struck with the realization that she found it cute.

“Put that wolf pup down or I’ll rip your head off your shoulders.”

The threatening growl caught her completely off guard and Strongarm shot her head up to see a new occupant on top of the rock.

Steeljaw leered down at her with bared teeth and glowing optics, the full moon silhouetting his massive body.

Instantly Strongarm protectively cradled the ‘wolf pup’ to her chest, baring her own teeth at the Decepticon. “Don’t come any closer, Steeljaw! I can’t believe even  _ you  _ would hurt an innocent creature like this-but I definitely won’t let you!”

Steeljaw’s ears perked up, matching the outraged surprise on his face. “ _ Hurt it _ ?”

Before she could respond she heard a series of growls and looked down to see a pack of creatures appearing out of the thickets. They looked like larger versions of the pup in her hands, who looked similar in design to Steeljaw.

_ This is a wolf pack…and they think I’m a threat _ !

She carefully placed the pup down and he happily trotted over to a gray and white wolf who licked it frantically.

_ Aww _ , she smiled at the display of affection. The rest of the pack looking toward the pup and its mother, relief apparent in their relaxed posture.

But then Steeljaw jumped off the rock, walking toward the pack. Strongarm immediately rushed him, “NO!”

She slammed into the Con before he could attack the wolf pack.

“What the-” Steeljaw snarled in surprise before returning the attack. His tail slammed into the back of her knees, trying to make her fall down. She did but she took the Con with her, grabbing his arms and flipping him over her, both falling heavily onto their backs.

Both frantically scrambled up onto their knees, Steeljaw letting out a yip of pain as his injured hand slid against the ground.

Strongarm flexed her fist, ready to aim a punch right into the Con’s jaw. But before she could move forward, a wolf, black as pitch, rushed away from the watching pack, jumping in between the two robots.

And to Strongarm’s surprise, it turned on her with a vicious growl, standing in front of Steeljaw with a protective stance.

Despite the wolf’s hostility, Strongarm still felt a wave of worry for the creature, imagining Steeljaw slamming one of his giant hands on the creature. “Get away from Steeljaw!” she insisted, not sure if it understood her. “He’ll hurt you!”

“ _ No _ ,” Steeljaw growled as he rose up to his feet. “I  _ won’t _ !”

The pack hurried over to the Con, nuzzling against his legs with their tails wagging. The black wolf stayed firmly between him and Strongarm.

Strongarm was starting to realize she might have misread the situation. Awkwardness rolled over her as she quickly jumped to her feet.

“How was I supposed to know that?” she spat, trying to hide her embarrassment. “You’re a  _ Decepticon _ . Your kind doesn’t care about creatures weaker than yourselves.”

“I don’t care about  _ you _ , yes,” he replied. “But these wolves are one of the…better things on this planet.” He looked down at the pack and Strongarm almost could have sworn she saw a flicker of affection in his optics. “They’ll be one of the things left untouched when I take over this planet.”

She was about to tell him he wasn’t  _ going  _ to take over the planet because  _ she  _ and the rest of the Autobots would stop him. But then she felt something press against her foot.

Strongarm looked down to see the wolf pup she had rescued leaning against her, tongue lolling and tail wagging. It let out an excited little whine.

Keeping one optic on Steeljaw, Strongarm knelt down to carefully pat the pup’s head. It let out a little ‘woof’ and licked her finger. Strongarm’s spark squeezed with affection.

At the sight the rest of the pack left Steeljaw’s side to flock around Strongarm, licking her and nuzzling against her. She couldn’t hold back her smile as she looked at the fluffy creatures, realizing just how gorgeous they were. Even the black wolf, who was clearly the leader, relaxed into a sitting position.

But Steeljaw was less than pleased, “What are you all doing?” he demanded. “Get away from her!”

He took a step forward, hand reaching out as if he was going to drag Strongarm away. But the leader wolf let out a loud huff and to Strongarm’s surprise, the Con took a step back.

She blinked, hardly able to believe a malicious Decepticon was taking orders from an Earth creature.

“She can’t be here, Shadow,” Steeljaw growled at the wolf.

Strongarm looked up at the Con, “You named him?”

Once again an emotion she didn’t expect flickered across his face. This time it was embarrassment. “What would you expect me to call him? Wolf 1?”

The little pup climbed up onto her open palm and rolled onto its back, paws up in the air. The sight made Strongarm giggle.

“Get off her, Twig,” Steeljaw growled again. “You’ll get the Autobot stench on you!”

Even though he insulted her Strongarm couldn’t help but let out a louder laugh. “You named him Twig? That’s  _ adorable _ !” She said it both sincerely and mockingly.

Steeljaw only heard the mockery, curling his lip at her. Shadow let out another warning growl and the Con abruptly turned away.

“Lucky for you,  _ Strongarm _ ,” he spat out her name. “The pack likes you. Otherwise we’d be using your head to play fetch.”

She watched him stalk off, making himself comfortable a few yards away. A few of the wolves, including Shadow, walked over to join him. But Twig and some of the smaller wolves stayed with Strongarm, crawling over her and offering many licks.

It was funny, despite being so close to a Decepticon, an enemy, she felt relaxed with the pack. Honestly she was more relaxed now than she was these past few days with her own team.

.

Charlie’s hair flew across her face as Bumblebee and Sideswipe zoomed past.

She pulled the brown locks out of her eyes and mouth just in time to see Grimlock jog by in dino form.

“Go, Grim!” she called out to the massive Autobot.

He gave her a large tooth smile as he ran past, only for Bumblebee and Sideswipe to have already lapped the track and race past him again. Charlie’s hair slapping her in the face again.

“Maybe you should come up here!” Russel yelled down at her. The young boy sitting in the bleachers of the track. Pushing her hair off her face again Charlie walked up to sit next to him.

It was fun, having the race track all to themselves for the night. She and Russel watched Bumblebee and Sideswipe race each other around the oval shaped track, Grimlock doing his best to keep up with them.

“Think they’re having a good time?” she asked Russel with a side smile.

“Oh yeah,” he laughed. “I know you’re Sideswipe’s favorite person now.”

“Awesome,” she beamed, meaning it. “I really want the team to like me.”

“That shouldn’t be hard,” he assured Charlie. “Bee already likes you, and the team is good with liking whoever he likes.”

The words made Charlie’s face feel flushed. But before she could reply (what she would say she didn’t know) Sideswipe suddenly yelled out: “SHOW OFF!”

The two humans looked down as Bumblebee’s loud laugh echoed through the track as he raced past Sideswipe.

Charlie and Russel shared the laugh as if it was contagious. “I see Sideswipe doesn’t like losing.”

“He doesn’t,” Russel agreed. “But he’s also not used to Bumblebee showing off. He never does that.”

“Really? Why do you think he’s doing it now?”

Russel shrugged, but Charlie let herself wonder…was he showing off for her? But as soon as she thought it she shooed the thought away, feeling flustered and silly.  _ Spend a few days hanging out and suddenly you’re so important he wants to show off?  _ Charlie couldn’t remember thinking such an entitled thought.

She turned her attention to Grimlock who had slowed down considerably, head hanging and tail dragging in exhaustion.

He only made a few more stomping steps before collapsing onto his belly with a tired and loud sigh.

“Aw, poor guy,” Charlie murmured in sympathy before following Russel down to check on him.

“You okay, Grim?” Russel asked, stepping onto the last bleacher before the Dinobot.

“Fine,” he panted. “Just…tired…Gonna take a nap now.”

Bumblebee and Sideswipe hit the brakes beside the three, transforming into robot mode.

“I win!” they both yelled at each other. “No!  _ I  _ win!” They turned to Charlie and Russel, “Who won?!”

An idea popped into Charlie’s head and she let out a dramatic sigh, “Gee, guys, I don’t know. Russel and I were too bored to pay attention.”

“Bored?” Bumblebee echoed, looking put out.

“Yeah, I mean I’m glad you two are having fun,” Charlie continued, throwing her arm over Russel. “But  _ we  _ wanted to have fun too.”

The boy picked up on her plan. “Yeah! We should make it interesting and split into teams! Sideswipe, you and I can be partners!”

“Alright, let’s do this shortstack,” Sideswipe smirked, transforming back into car mode.

Charlie looked up at Bumblebee while Russel ran to Sideswipe. She felt her smile wobble nervously, “Guess we’re stuck together, partner.”

“Yeah,” Bumblebee said, voice cracking a bit before he cleared his throat. “Let’s win,  _ partner _ .”

He transformed into car mode and as Charlie walked over, she let out a small noise of surprise when she slid into the driver’s seat.

“What is it?” he asked, sounding more nervous than she felt.

“It’s nothing, just-” she hesitated, giggling slightly. “We haven’t rode together since back when I was eighteen.”

“Oh, you’re right,” he replied softly. Then, “You feel the same.”

She knew what he meant but the way he worded it made her face heat up.

“Wait, that was weird,” Bumblebee panicked. “I-I just meant that it’s like nothing’s really changed, ya know?”

“Yeah, I know,” she assured, even though things had definitely changed. She didn’t feel hot under the collar when she drove Bee as a Volkswagen.

“Ready to lose?” Sideswipe called loudly, Russel securely belted up in the passenger seat.

“Oh, we’re ready, alright!” Bumblebee called. “To take home the winning trophy!”

The seatbelt fell over Charlie and she helped buckle it up. It felt more secure than the seatbelt of her Corvette. “Let’s show ‘em what we got, Bee.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to set the track on fire!” she exclaimed, leaning against the steering wheel that was warm in her hands.

“As you wish,” she could feel the smile in his voice. “Hey, Grimlock! Do the count!”

The Dinobot, who seemed to be snoozing, slowly lifted his head. “3…2…1.”

Charlie’s back slammed into the seat as Bumblebee raced away. 


	5. Been Known to Bite

“Is something wrong with that pod?”

Fixit’s concerned voice broke Strongarm out of her running thoughts. She turned to give him a distracted look, “Sorry?”

“You’ve been staring at that one pod for a long lime-time,” he stammered, wheeling over to stand by her foot. “Do you see a crack or wire sticking out?”

“Oh-no,” Strongarm replied, looking back at it. “I just got lost in thought and my optics just…stared at it.”

That was only half true, she  _ had  _ been lost in thought but it was no coincidence that her gaze had turned to one of the empty Decepticon pods. Not when  _ Steeljaw  _ was the one running through her thoughts.

She had left him at the nature reserve with the wolf pack, which was something she-as an Autobot-definitely should not have done. She should have arrested him, or at least given an  _ attempt _ . But Twig and the rest of the wolves had liked him so much. They had liked her too, even if they had only just met her. And despite being a Con, Steeljaw apparently cared enough for the pack’s opinion to not attack his enemy, even when he was sitting right next to her.

“Won’t your team be missing you?” he had demanded of her a few groons ago. The two had sat across from each other on the grassy hill. Strongarm was content to ignore him, enjoying Twig who was rolling on his back, showing the Bot his belly.

But when the question was asked she glanced at him, “I could ask you the same thing.”

If she hadn’t been looking she wouldn’t have seen the flicker of something dark cross his face. What it was she couldn’t tell, and she knew he wouldn’t tell her.

“Decepticons aren’t clingy like Autobots,” he growled eventually. “I can enjoy some peace and quiet without my team falling apart without me.”

“I can do the same,” she replied tartly. Inwardly she didn’t think her team would really panic if they knew she was gone, not unless they assumed she was in danger. 

“Can you?” he asked mockingly, propping his ears up. “You aren’t suffering separation anxiety without your lieutenant around?”

She didn’t like how close he was to voicing her feelings. “I can handle being on my own. I’m a big Bot, you know.”

“Oh don’t worry,” he replied, giving her a quick once over. “I know.”

Yipping had Strongarm looking away from Steeljaw’s optics to see some of the older pups crawling over his legs and tail. One, a pure white in color, slipped and fell on the grass. Strongarm stiffened, but before the pup could react Steeljaw carefully picked it up between large claws and placed it back on its paws. The pup licked his hand in thanks and returned to playing with the rest.

Strongarm looked back up at the Con, unable to hide the surprise on her face. Steeljaw carefully kept his gaze from meeting hers, as if he was ashamed of the gentleness he had shown to the wolves, at least, ashamed to show it in front of an Autobot.

“Strongarm? Did you hear me?”

She shook her head, brought back to the scrapyard where Fixit looked even more concerned than he was a klik ago. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I was asking when you think the others will be back,” the orange Bot answered, his mouth pursed.

The question soured her turbulent mood. Bumblebee and the others still had not returned from the race track. She could just imagine how much fun they would be having with Charlie. More fun than they would have with her, probably.

She grit her teeth and looked back at the pod, “I’m sure they’ll be back soon.”  _ What has gotten into me? Why am I being so petty and moody? I’m suppose to be better than this _ …

As if her words had summoned them the sound of screeching tires reached her audio receptors.

She and Fixit turned to the entrance while Denny stepped out of his trailer with an expectant but annoyed look.

Sideswipe skidded to a halt, Russel just jumping out of the passenger seat before he transformed into robot mode.

“HA!” he loudly declared as Bumblebee drove in after him. “We  _ win _ !”

“Oh, of course you did,” came a voice as Charlie slid out of Bumblebee’s driver seat. Strongarm blinked. She had rode with Sideswipe and Russel when they left for the track, why not do the same on the way back?

Charlie was smirking up at Sideswipe, “There’s no way we would  _ let  _ you two win because we felt bad that you lost…how many races, Bee?”

The lieutenant transformed into robot mode, his blue optics shimmering with good humor. “Three, not that I was keeping count. But yeah, of  _ course  _ we wouldn’t just  _ let  _ you guys win to make you feel better.”

Sideswipe scowled at the two but Russel laughed in good nature.

“Where’s Grimlock?” Fixit asked, rolling over to them.

Bumblebee looked over his shoulder, “He should be here soon, he kinda…took his own pace on the way back. Maybe we should have driven a little slower.”

“Well, I’m afraid Russel will have to see him in the morning,” Denny spoke up. “He’s up way past his curfew.”

Charlie shot the man a guilty look, “Oh, I’m sorry Denny! It was my fault.”

“He knew his curfew just as well as the Autobots,” Denny scolded as his son dragged his feet over to him. He gave a pointed look at the equally guilty looking Bumblebee and Sideswipe, but there was no real anger in his gaze.

The two humans bid the rest of them goodnight and closed the trailer door behind them.

“How was your night, Strongarm?” Bumblebee asked, startling the Bot.

Fixit had returned to his own musings while Sideswipe had drove back out to collect Grimlock.

“It was fine,” she told him. Strongarm knew she should tell him about Steeljaw, she  _ knew  _ she should. But she thought of Twig, nuzzling happily against Steeljaw will all the other wolves while Strongarm left. Shadow had been more than willing to fight her to protect Steeljaw, and while Bumblebee and the rest of the team wouldn’t purposely hurt the pack-accidents happened.

_ I’ll wait until he’s no longer around the wolves _ , she decided to herself.  _ Then I’ll arrest him _ . “I went on a drive,” Strongarm continued. “It’s kinda my thing now.”

Bumblebee chuckled and she felt her spark flip. “Is it? Well, glad you had something to do.”

“You should come with us next time, Strongarm,” Charlie spoke up, walking over to stand between the two robots, hands clasped behind her back. “I could’ve used another girl to hang out with out there.”

The sincere friendliness in her optics made Strongarm feel lower than dirt. “Maybe.”

“And before I let you go,” Bumblebee went on. “You and I have morning patrol tomorrow.”

Strongarm instantly brightened. “Just the two of us?” She couldn’t remember the last time she had driven alongside Bumblebee. She loved being next to him on the road, admiring the shine of his car form when he wouldn’t notice. And not only did she feel secure next to him she felt courageous, as if she could fight Megatron himself as long as she was next to him-

“Us, and Charlie,” Bumblebee replied, smiling down at the human.

Her happy fantasies immediately crashed and burned. “She’s coming with us?”

“Technically I have a thing across town I need to get to tomorrow,” Charlie explained. “But Bumblebee told me I was going straight through your route and I’d love to see you guys in action. If that’s alright.”

Strongarm certainly wasn’t going to say it wasn’t, not with Bumblebee right here. But she could voice her concern, “It could be dangerous if a Decepticon attacked us…”

“That’s why I want to bring you,” Bumblebee told her. “You’re both brawn and brains, I know you’ll help keep Charlie safe if anything bad happens.”

_ That’s not fair _ , she thought, feeling flushed by the compliment.  _ THAT’S NOT FAIR _ ! “Of course, sir. Tomorrow…”

.

The next morning was gray but dry, a decent day for them to go on patrol. Strongarm and Bumblebee left Sideswipe, still nursing his wounded ego, and Grimlock, still tired from racing, and headed out to meet Charlie at the edge of the woods.

Strongarm had imagined driving next to Bumblebee, listening to him make observation about their surroundings, or talk about his old victories if the patrol was uneventful. But now Strongarm drove ahead, Charlie in the middle while Bumblebee was the rear.

Aggravation had clawed at her the rest of the night after she had agreed to this patrol. Now she couldn’t help feeling Bumblebee was being foolish and reckless letting a human go with them on a patrol that could turn dangerous real quick. According to them she had experience with Decepticons, but those Cons weren’t Steeljaw and his team, and all Cons were different in how dangerous they were.  _ She could get killed _ , her inner voice hissed furiously.  _ And all because he-he...he suddenly had separation anxiety for Charlie! _

But her lieutenant trusted her to be on this patrol and help keep Charlie safe so that’s what she would do, no matter how annoyed she was or how nonsensical this entire thing was.

They had only been driving for a groon, the three in relative silence. Charlie had her car’s top down, wind blowing her hair around while Bumblebee placed some music Strongarm didn’t know on his radio. She bit back a growl, they were both acting like this was a fun little outing and not a  _ patrol _ .

Then, from Strongarm’s side view mirror she spotted another car, coming up from the opposite lane. To her surprise it was a police car and the sirens were wailing.

“We’re not over the speed limit,” Bumblebee spoke up from the comm.

“Maybe there’s an accident or construction up ahead?” Strongarm pondered.

The car drove past Bumblebee and Charlie, the later looking over at it with confusion and it drove alongside Strongarm. The tinted windows made it impossible for her to see the driver inside.

But instinct to obey the law and authority figures had Strongarm slowing down, just a little.

It all happened so fast. One moment it was a normal vehicle driving next to her, then the next it leapt, transforming mid air and slamming into Strongarm. She was knocked down the hill beside the road, rolling into the forest beyond, slamming against trees until she kicked her assailant away and skidded to a stop.

Strongarm transformed into robot mode, whipping her gun out and aiming it wildly, her mind muddled from the sudden attack. But a whack of pain smacked her arm, knocking the weapon out of her hand and then a blow to her head, sending her several feet away where she crumbled onto the ground.

Feeling heavy with pain Strongarm lifted herself up on her hands and knees, looking up to finally see her attacker-she bit back a gasp.

It was a wolf Con, and she never thought she would consider Steeljaw friendly looking but compared to  _ this  _ one… He was far more massive than Steeljaw, rivaling Grimlock in size. His body paint was pitch black and deep purple, his golden optics having a feral light to them that sent fear pulsing through Strongarm’s body.

In his large hand must have been the weapon he had hit her with. A jet black rod with a strange blue crystal on the hilt. It had a foreboding feeling to it, but that was probably due to  _ who  _ was holding it.

And tragically, Strongarm could guess the name: “Phan-Phantomjaw?”

The wolf smirked, unlike Steeljaw this Con showed his rows and large teeth with the smirk. “You know me? An Autobot? I’m touched.” He lifted the black rod, twirling it casually between his sharp fingers. “I might even snuff your spark out painlessly.”

Strongarm immediately jumped to her feet, “You won’t be snuffing out  _ anyone’s  _ spark!” She lunged toward the Con, she might not have a gun but she had two good fists and a love of kicking.

But she had taken only a few steps, only a few measly steps, when he lifted the rod and aimed the crystal directly at her. Instantly Strongarm felt to the ground, a horrible weight bearing down on her entire body, she couldn’t even lift her head. She moved her optics up, the only thing she  _ could  _ move, to see Phantomjaw stalking toward her. He glared gleefully down at her, “What was that? I’m not snuffing anyone’s sparks? That’s odd.” He placed his foot atop her head, pushing her face into the ground, Strongarm’s spark ached with helplessness and fear. “Cause it looks like I’m about to tear you into a thousand little pieces-and enjoy doing it.”

She struggled to move, just an inch, just a finger, but it was as if she was completely frozen, the weight crushing her insides. “Or maybe,” he growled in a new tone that made her shudder. I’ll enjoy other things…first.”

“GET OFF HER!”

The enraged voice of Bumblebee made her wilt with relief. Phantomjaw may have some strong, strange weapon, but Bumblebee could still defeat him.

Phantomjaw stepped off her, giving her view of her lieutenant, already in robot mode and firing blasts at the Con. Each one hit, but his body was so thick they only caused dents in his torso. He lifted up the rod and Strongarm desperately tried to move her mouth, to warn Bumblebee of the danger-but her lips were locked.

However Phantomjaw didn’t use the rod, it connected to his hip like a magnet, then he got on all fours and lunged at Bumblebee. The yellow robot just dodged him, the Con’s claws missing his arm by a fraction. But just as Phantomjaw landed with a heavy thud, his large tail lifted up and slammed into Bumblebee, knocking him into several trees. The force broke the bark and the trees fell to the ground with him.

And even though Bumblebee was fast, and even though Phantomjaw was huge-the Con was still  _ faster _ .

Strongarm barely processed he had moved before the Con had appeared before Bumblebee, wrapping his claws around his throat and holding him up in the air with one hand. Bumblebee kicked and fired at the Con but it didn’t seem to do any effect, in fact, Phantomjaw grinned, as if he enjoyed what little pain the Autobot was causing.

With his free hand, the Con flexed his claws. Strongarm screamed silently as his claws stabbed into Bumblebee’s torso, dragging downward and leaving leaking energon down his body.

_ Get up! Get up!  _ Strongarm urged herself, putting all her determination and strength into her limbs.  _ Get up, get up! You have to save him! You have to do something! You’re an Autobot, save your lieutenant! SAVE BUMBLEBEE! _

Phantomjaw ripped his claws out of Bumblebee’s torso, the energon slick and glistening off the tips, making Strongarm nauseous. He lifted the hand, this time the claws aimed at the Autobot’s face, who still struggled in the Con’s grip.

Strongarm once again tried to move her body, but it was pointless, she was utterly helpless and useless.

Just then a red and white blur smashed into Phantomjaw, knocking the Con over and releasing Bumblebee who crumbled to the ground. Strongarm could make out Charlie’s Corvette, the engine crushed from the force of crashing into the robot. Phantomjaw hit the ground and Strongarm felt the weight lift from her body. She jumped up quickly, unsure if she should check on Bumblebee or Charlie or face off against Phantomjaw.

The Con pulled himself back onto his feet, turning a snarl at the Autobots and Strongarm felt her body start to shake.

Then a roar filled the air- the trees shaking as something large ran through the woods. Strongarm broke into a relieved smile.

Grimlock, Sideswipe and Drift just behind them, broke through the trees and immediately rushed Phantomjaw. The Con-not willing to fight five Autobots, turned and bolted. Grimlock and Drift charged after them while Sideswipe hurried to Bumblebee. But the yellow Autobot was already scrambling to his feet and rushing toward the destroyed Corvette. “Charlie! Charlie can you hear!”

Strongarm ran over before Bumblebee reached the Corvette, not trusting him to cause further damage thanks to his panic.

She knelt in front of the Corvette, the front of the car was completely totaled, the tires shredded. She was no car expert but she knew it was beyond repair. But she could see Charlie sitting in the front seat, and she was alive if not clearly dazed. Strongarm had just pulled the wrecked car apart enough when Bumblebee appeared and all but snatched her out of the car.

“Careful!” both she and Sideswipe cried out as Charlie let out a yelp of pain.

Red liquid caked the human’s leg and a wave of shame and guilt crashed over Strongarm. As Bumblebee and Sideswipe knelt down Strongarm could barely feel herself moving. She had been completely and utterly helpless against Phantomjaw, no, not helpless. Humans were helpless. She was an Autobot, built and trained to fight Cons, to protect her lieutenant. She was  _ useless _ .

_ Charlie is just a human, this isn’t her job. But she nearly killed herself to protect Bumblebee because  _ I  _ couldn’t! _

“Charlie, are you okay!?” Bumblebee demanded, his voice sharp with fear and panic.

“Stop yelling,” Charlie moaned, sounding more annoyed than hurt. Her eyes were closed and she snuggled into Bumblebee’s arm. “You’re so loud.”

Bumblebee’s shoulders sagged with relief but his optics were still bright with worry. “We need to get you to a hospital.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sideswipe asked. “None of us are humans? And I don’t think you want to leave her with strangers, Bee.”

“I don’t,” Bumblebee mumbled looking desperate.

“Let’s take her to Denny,” Strongarm spoke up, happy to be the voice of reason. “He’ll know what to do.”

Bumblebee handed Charlie to Strongarm so he could transform into vehicle mode. Charlie opened her optics and smiled reassuringly at Strongarm, as if she was a sparkling in need of comfort. A confusing mixture of being touched and ashamed wrestled in her spark, and then Strongarm was gently placing her in Bumblebee’s back seat. Once she was secure Bumblebee drove back to the road, leaving Sideswipe and Strongarm to go after them.

“How did you two know we needed help?” Strongarm asked, transforming into vehicle mode.

“Bumblebee called it in,” Sideswipe explained. “Who was that Con?”

“ _ That  _ was Phantomjaw,” she replied, holding back another shudder. “Listen Sideswipe, I’ll watch over Bumblebee and Charlie, you need to go get Grimlock and Drift. You guys can’t find that Con on his own, we need to regroup.”

“Oh I’m sure we could handle him easy,” Sideswipe said with a proud tilt of his head. “But I don’t think I could focus on fighting worrying about Bee and Charlie, so I’ll do as you say.”

Strongarm left Sideswipe to go after Grimlock and Drift. She followed the trails of energon that Bumblebee had left behind, all the while her mind was a whirl. One part, worrying for the two, and the other wondering how they could possibly defeat an impossibly fast, incredibly large Decepticon with an absolutely terrifying weapon.

.

“Guys I told you, I’m  _ fine _ ,” Charlie insisted, shooing Denny and Russel away. The man had done a good job bandaging up Charlie’s leg in the trailer, thankfully the cut wasn’t too long or deep so no hospital was needed. She didn’t think she could leave Bumblebee right now.

Strongarm was nearly pinning the Autobot down while Fixit worked on the claw marks that were scoured across his torso. A wave of protectiveness had washed over Charlie when she got a good look at the wound. She hadn’t seen it when he was fighting Phantomjaw, only knowing he would get killed if she hadn’t stepped in, and the price of that had been her dad’s Corvette.

Her throat felt tight at the thought. She had loved that car, it had been the last thing of her father’s and she had had it for years.

But she knew with certainty that she would sacrifice it again if it meant saving Bumblebee.

Unable to sit in the trailer Charlie pulled herself up off the couch and onto her feet.

“Wait, wait, hold on,” Denny insisted, as he and Russel grabbed an arm each. “You need to rest, Charlie. You got banged up pretty badly.”

“I can rest outside,” she replied, trying to make her way to the door. She put a bit of pressure on her wounded leg and hissed in pain. “I want to be with Bumblebee.”

“I think we should let her, Dad,” Russel spoke up. “She’s not gonna stop. And Bumblebee would probably calm down enough if he could see her. Fixit won’t be able to fix him up if he’s moving around so much.”

Denny sighed but relented, and together the two helped Charlie outside to the Autobots.

“Charlie!” Bumblebee called out immediately, his voice cracking with relief that made her heart twist. “Are you okay?”

He was lying on his back, Strongarm holding his shoulders down while Fixiit examined his wounds. The femme bot also looked relieved to see her.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” she assured, hobbling over to him. Denny and Russel followed, arms out ready to catch her if she fell. “How are you, Bee?”

“He’d be  _ perfectly  _ fine if he let me work!” Fixit snapped angrily. “He’s losing too much energon.”

Bumblebee didn’t pay attention to Fixit, nor to Strongarm who moved away a few feet.

“Charlie, I’m so sorry!” Bumblebee said, voice thick with emotion.

She blinked, taken aback. “What did you  _ plan  _ on that giant wolf robot attacking us?”

“No, I mean…your dad’s car,” he hesitated, blue eyes swimming with grief. “You had to-to crash it to save me. I’m so sorry.”

Charlie frowned, then wobbled a few steps over where she wrapped her fingers around his neck, making him stiffen.  _ He’s larger _ , she remembered, recalling the times she had hugged him back when she was eighteen.

“It’s no big deal,” she breathed. “It’s just a car.”

“It wasn’t just a car,” Bumblebee insisted. “You worked so hard, I know how important it was. It was the last thing of your dad’s and now…it’s  _ ruined _ .”

“It is,” she agreed, swallowing the lump in her throat. “But you’re more important.”

Bumblebee didn’t have any reply to that, going quiet. Charlie took that time to stand up and walk over to Fixit, watching him work on the wounds.

An idea suddenly struck Charlie and she looked eagerly to the Mini-con. “Can you teach me how to do that?”

He turned to give her a confused look. “What?”

“How to fix Autobots,” she explained. “I want to help more-I want to be an official member of the team.”

As the two talked, no one noticed Strongarm sneaking out of the scrapyard.

.

_ I’m crazy, but useless. But crazy, but I’m useless… _

All throughout her drive Strongarm was repeating those words over and over again in her head. She truly was desperate if she was going through with this crazy plan she had come up with on the fly.

But she hadn’t stood a chance against Phantomjaw, nor did Bumblebee. And if they ran into that Con again, Charlie wouldn’t have another sentimental car to sacrifice to save them.

_ But we won’t need one.  _ I’ll  _ defeat Phantomjaw, I’ll protect the whole team. I’ll prove myself a worthy Autobot! Worthy of being a lieutenant! Worthy of being even a  _ Prime _! _

Yes, that was better thoughts then reminding herself she was both crazy and useless.

She reached the nature reserve without any problem and rushed into its territory, keeping her senses open as she looked around.

“Steeljaw!” she yelled out, still hardly believing she was actually doing this. “Steeljaw!”

“Back already?”

She whirled around to see the wolf Con, and was-for a moment-taken aback by how much more pleasant he looked compared to Phantomjaw.

There was irritation in Steeljaw’s optics but he still smiled his charming smile, “Did you actually miss me? That’s so sweet.”

“I’m not here to joke,” Strongarm snapped, marching over to stand before him. She had to tip her head to look up at him. He was still big, even if he wasn’t as big as the other wolf Con. “I came here to talk.”

He flicked his ear, looking unimpressed. He probably thought she was here to make his arrest. “So talk.”

“Who is Phantomjaw?”

There was that flinch she expected. Steeljaw didn’t look nearly as off guard as before, but he still glanced around with a hunted look in his optics. “Why are you asking?”

“Cause I want to arrest him,” Strongarm all but growled. “I want to lock him up where he’ll never hurt anyone ever again. And  _ you’re  _ going to help me.”

Steeljaw blinked, swinging his head back to look at her. He let out a throaty chuckle, shaking his head slightly. But when he saw Strongarm’s face still looking tense and serious, his smile dropped into a frown. “You’re serious?”

“Deadly.”

“You, an Autobot, want to get help from me? A Decepticon?”

“Of course I don’t  _ want  _ to,” she snapped at him. “Every single rule in my academy’s book told me not to do this. But sometimes-sometimes you  _ have  _ to break the rules. Even if you don’t want to.” She straightened her spine, wishing she looked more intimidating. “And you can’t fool me. You know Phantomjaw. You wouldn’t be so scared of him if you weren’t.”

Steeljaw narrowed his optics, studying her. “You truly are being serious. I considered you a smart Bot once.”

“Thank you,” she said icily. “But something tells me Phantomjaw wants you dead. And since you’re apparently avoiding your Cons, do you really want to risk him finding you, all on your own.”

Steeljaw growled before turning around. He walked away a few steps and Strongarm thought her plan had failed. But suddenly the Con stopped, then slowly turned back around to face her.

“Three conditions.”

“What?”

“I’ll help you under three conditions.” He held up his claws. “One, don’t tell your team I’m helping you, don’t tell them that I’m here,  _ anything _ .”

She squirmed at the thought but reminded herself that Phantomjaw was more dangerous than Steeljaw. “Okay. Fine.”

“Two, I’ll teach you how to fight him but I  _ won’t  _ be fighting him with you. You’re right, he’ll kill me if he gets the chance. I’m not giving him that chance.”

Strongarm already knew he was a coward. “Done.”

“And three, you get me first aid supplies so I can fix up the hand you ruined.” He indicated to the ruined appendage.

Strongarm twitched with a shred of unwanted guilt. “Fine, I can do that. Anything else?”

“That’ll be it.” His smile was back in place, as if the thought of putting Strongarm through the ringer was an entertaining one. “We got ourselves a deal, little rebel.” He extended his hand.

Strongarm glared at it, “I’m not a rebel.” She reluctantly took the hand, much larger than her own it completely enveloped her hand. “I’m just willing to do what’s necessary to protect the ones I care about.” 


	6. Running with the Wolves

Strongarm was finding it hard to keep her head up.

It had been about a week since she had gotten Steeljaw to agree to train her. And while the Decepticon was keeping his word and helping her prepare herself for the next time she saw Phantomjaw-it left her exhausted. She spent the day patrolling and working with Team Bee, Bumblebee currently out of commission until his wounds healed, and then at night she slipped away to train with Steeljaw.

But her entire body was aching from so much effort and so little rest. She was lucky they hadn’t run into Phantomjaw since that first attack, she’d be too exhausted to fight him.

_ Which is like, the exact opposite of what I need right now.  _ There was no point breaking the rule book every single day if it was all in vain.

And now she stood next to Sideswipe, Grimlock, and Drift, waiting for Fixit to get to his point. The mini-con was babbling about all the technology archives he had looked through, hunting down the mysterious weapon that Phantomjaw had wielded.

Bumblebee sat a few feet away, looking put out. His wounds had been more serious than expected and he was currently on “sick leave” while they healed. And while he was stuck in the scrap yard Charlie was always around, looking over his wounds and learning all she could about Cybertronian anatomy.

Bumblebee had suggested she become a medic, since the first time they had met she had been good at doctoring him after they had found each other. The human had immediately latched onto that and spent every spare klik here, learning what she could.

And  _ she  _ did it without being tired all the time, or at least, if she  _ was  _ tired she was very good at hiding it.

Fixit’s rambling continued on and on and it was lulling Strongarm back into sleep mode. She had only gotten a few moments of it before being woken up…

Sideswipe’s sudden startled yelp brought her back to her senses, and to Strongarm’s mortification she realized she had fallen right against the Bot’s side, nearly falling asleep on his shoulder.

She straightened up immediately, “S-sorry!” she apologized to the flustered looking Sideswipe. Grimlock snickered beside him and Drift rolled his optics.

“Are you okay, Strongarm?” Bumblebee asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah, are you okay?” Sideswipe demanded, sounding more high strung and put out.

“I’m fine,” she reassured, holding back a yawn. “Just… I’m just a little tired today.”

“You’ve been tired for a few days now,” Bumblebee pointed out, his concern turning into confusion. “Have you not been able to rest?”

“Do you want me to give you a check up?” Charlie asked, looking excited at the thought.

Strongarm quickly shook her head, trying to clear her head from the hazy fog. “No, no. I’ll be alright. Go ahead, Fixit. What were you saying?”

The min-con turned his attention back to the computer screen that now showcased an image of the same rod weapon that Phantomjaw used.

“It took longer than expected, but I dug up some old notes and finally found something that matched your description.” He tapped the screen for emphasis: “ _ This  _ is the Weight Shifter.”

A shudder went through Strongarm as she recalled the power of the weapon, how helpless she had been to its power.

Fixit continued, “The crystal atop of the pole is an ancient mineral from a long dead planet. It might be the last piece in all of the galaxies, and it has the ability to increase and decrease the force of gravity.”

Bumblebee gaze shot straight to Strongarm, “That must have been what he did to you. That would explain why you weren’t able to move.”

“It certainly felt like the entirety of gravity was on me,” she said quietly.

“That kid’s car!” Charlie suddenly spoke up. “That kid’s car that got turned into a basket ball and thrown right into Crown City… Do you think the Weight Shifter could have done that?”

“Most likely,” Fixit replied. He looked worryingly over the screen. “Understand everyone, this is an incredibly dangerous weapon and in the hands of a Decepticon…” He trailed off, but no one needed him to finish the sentence.

Bumblebee suddenly stood up, “Alright team, we need to get back on patrol. We gotta find Phantomjaw before  _ he  _ finds us.”

“ _ You  _ aren’t going anywhere,” Charlie and Fixit said in unison. Fixit looked tired and defeated, as if he didn’t think Bumblebee would listen. But Charlie had her hands on her hips and was glaring up at him with an expression that even made Strongarm nervous.

“Fixit said that if you transform and go out driving you could reopen your wounds and leak energon everywhere,” she said bluntly. “Isn’t that right, Fixit.”

“Essentially,” he replied.

“Right, so you’re going to sit back down,” Charlie continued. “Doctor’s orders.”

From the corner of Strongarm’s optic she saw Sideswipe and Grimlock exchanging a humorous look. It was an amusing sight to see their leader being ordered around by a small human.

Bumblebee himself looked like he didn’t know what to do, torn between wanting to follow Charlie’s orders and leading his team. “But I…” he trailed off.

“Don’t worry, Boss Bot,” Grimlock came to Bumblebee’s rescue. “We’ll handle it. You just sit down and relax.”

Bumblebee looked over the team, but then gave a resigned nod. “Okay, Strong-” he glanced at her, she was once again swaying in her steps. “Drift,” he turns to the bounty hunter. “You’re in charge until I’m all fixed up.”

Drift nodded in mute reply while Strongarm tried not to let her hurt show. It wasn’t like she didn’t understand it, it made sense. She was tired, she was in no shape to lead anyone. But it felt like she had let Bumblebee down, she was suppose to be the one he could always rely on. The soldier ready to take charge at a moment’s notice.

She didn’t know what she was, if she wasn’t that.

Strongarm quickly shook herself.  _ Phantomjaw _ , she reminded herself.  _ Everything I’m doing is to defeat Phantomjaw and protect the ones I care about.  _ Just as she had told Steeljaw. After that was done she could get back to being the responsible, law-abiding cadet she used to be.

“Strongarm,” Sideswipe’s voice cut into her thoughts. The red Autobot was giving her a weird look. “You okay?”

She straightened up defensively. “I’m fine. Let’s go on patrol.”

.

She only got through half of patrol before the team begged her to go back and get some rest. And despite her pride she was barely seeing straight. So she sadly drove back to the scrap yard, thankfully no one in sight to question her. When she parked she slipped into sleep mode embarrassingly fast.

By the time she woke up the stars were out and she panicked for just a moment-worried she had slept the night away and missed training with Steeljaw. She had to keep the wolf Con mildly happy so he’d continue to train her!

Transforming into robot mode she looked around, keeping an optic out for anyone who was still awake. But the scrap yard was deadly silent and she slowly headed for the entrance. At least she felt a little more clear headed after her nap.

“Where are you going?”

She nearly jumped into the air at the sudden voice. Whirling around she saw Charlie, stepping out of Denny’s trailer, rubbing her eyes and with a cup of some steaming liquid in her hand.

Strongarm struggled to figure out what she could possibly to say that would be a believable excuse.

“I…uh…”

“Are you sneaking out?” Charlie walked a few more steps toward her, a concerned crease in her brow.

“I’m…” Strongarm’s brain still wasn’t clear enough to think of a good lie. She had never been a good liar.

“Are you sneaking out?” Charlie gaped. “Have you been sneaking out this whole time? Is that why you’ve been so tired?”

“Keep your voice down,” Strongarm hissed frantically, glancing around to make sure no one else had woken up. With a defeated sigh she walked over and knelt in front of Charlie. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Secret?” Charlie echoed, optics sparkling. “Just between us? Of course!”

“Swear you won’t tell Bumblebee?” Strongarm asked.

Charlie made an X over her chest, “Cross my heart.”

Strongarm blinked, “I don’t know what a heart is. But I’m going to assume that means yes.” She cleared her throat awkwardly, “I’ve been…sneaking out-to meet someone. I can’t tell you  _ who  _ exactly, but I swear it’s for a good reason. I wouldn’t be doing this otherwise.”

Charlie looked her up and down in disbelief for a klik, then suddenly smiled impishly. “Is it a boy?”

Strongarm’s brow furrowed, not sure what that had to do with anything. “Yes…”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Charlie winked. She then turned on her heel and headed back toward the trailer. “Just don’t stay out too late, and make good decisions!”

Strongarm didn’t watch her go, already slipping out of the scrapyard and transforming. As she raced through the trees, though, she tried to decipher what that smirk of hers could have meant. She had no clue.

.

“There you are,” Steeljaw’s mocking voice was her greeting as Strongarm hit the breaks.

The wolf Con was sitting leisurely atop the cliff where she had saved Twig. “I thought you weren’t going to come.”

“Well, I’m here now,” she told him, looking up at him. “And I figured out what Phantomjaw’s weapon is.”

He didn’t look at her, examining his claws. Strongarm had kept her word and managed to bring some supplies to fix up his hand, but she had to do it herself and it had been an awkward and silent task.

But despite not looking at her his ear flicked in her direction, revealing he was listening.

“It’s called a Weight Shifter.”

He stilled, his body becoming tense as his optics got a far away look. “That’s bad,” he spoke up after a few kliks. “For you. Phantomjaw was already going to be a challenge.” He slid off the rock, landing gracefully on his feet. “But now with a weapon like the Weight Shifter? Ouch.”

“Do you really know that much about it?” she asked, giving him a dubious once over.

“I was very studious back on Cybertron,” he smiled cheekily.

“Great,” she smirked dryly. “That means you can add in some training that’ll help me go up against that weapon.”

He rolled his optics and turned on his heel, walking up the hill and toward the woods. Strongarm hurried after him.

“Your current training will do just fine,” he replied.

That made Strongarm quicken her step to walk directly beside him, “We’ve been doing the same training for an entire week. Am I not ready to go into the next lesson? If you even have one.”

“ _ You  _ came to  _ me  _ for help, Autobot,” he reminded her with a bit of tooth. “So if you want my help you’ll have to accept my training isn’t as militaristic as what you’re used to.  _ And  _ that it’ll take time.”

“And what if I run into Phantomjaw before I’m ready?”

“Pray to Primus that won’t happen.”

.

Steeljaw sat among his pack of wolves, watching Strongarm as she ran laps around the clearing.

What made this training…interesting, was that Steeljaw had tied large rocks to her legs, adding a few extra pounds.

“Phantomjaw is incredibly fast despite his large size,” he had told her. “You have to be faster. Same for the Weight Shifter, if it can’t get a lock on you it can’t work on you. Always move.”

And apparently making Strongarm run around like an idiot with rocks on her ankles was how he decided it would best increase her speed. Run fast with the weights, run faster without them.

“You know,” she called over to him as she jogged past, “I’m starting to think you’re making me do this just to get a laugh!”

“It’s legitimate,” he called back, stroking Shadow’s back who was curled next to him. Steeljaw then gave her a toothy smile, “But I’d be lying if it wasn’t also entertaining to watch.”

Strongarm looked over to scowl at him, only to trip over her feet and crash into the ground, the Con’s mocking laughter ringing in her audio receptors.

Twig raced over to her as fast as his stumpy legs could carry him. He scurried over to her face to give her a concerned lick on the cheek.

“Thanks, Twig,” she murmured, feeling a burst of irritation. “You know, I’ve been keeping  _ my  _ side of this deal,” she spoke to the wolf but made sure she was loud enough for Steeljaw to hear. “But I’m starting to think a certain  _ Con  _ isn’t doing the same.”

Steeljaw let out a snort as Strongarm turned a glare at him. “Excuse you, but I’m doing the best I can. You’ll be wise to remember we’re two completely different Cybertronians. I only know how to train another wolf Con so I’m having to get- _ creative _ -with your training sessions.”

Shadow, still lying beside him, lazily stood up and stretched, showing his teeth as he yawned. He then looked up at Steeljaw and made a rumbling growl.

The Con looked down at him with faint surprise, but then shook his head with a chuckle. “No, that wouldn’t work.”

Strongarm untied the rocks from her legs before picking up Twig and walking toward the pack, “What won’t work?”

“Shadow just made a suggestion,” he answered, then clicked his tongue. “But it definitely wouldn’t suit someone like you.”

_ Someone like me?  _ “What does that mean?” she demanded, puffing up in anger. Just cause he was teaching her-“teaching her”-that didn’t mean he could keep disrespecting her.

He gave her an infuriating smirk, showing he  _ knew  _ he was grinding her gears and found it funny. “Shadow suggested I teach you as if you were a wolf.”

“A wolf?” she looked down at Shadow.

“Yes, believe it or not I  _ do  _ have a curriculum on how to train another wolf Con. Shadow thinks you have what it takes, but he hasn’t known you as long as I have.”

Strongarm looked directly into Shadow’s green optics, seeing a shine of encouragement in its depths. Surprisingly, it gave her a burst of dedication and energy.

She turned back to Steeljaw, “I want to try it.”

He blinked, looking taken aback. “Pardon?”

“I want you to train me as if I was a wolf.”

“But you  _ aren’t _ . It won’t work.”

“Just let me try,” she did her best not to beg. “Just for tonight. You know the expression, fight fire with fire? We can try to fight wolf with wolf when I go up against Phantomjaw.  _ And _ if it doesn’t work we can go back to this stupid rock training and I won’t complain not once.”

Steeljaw gave her a long and dubious look, as if he thought she was joking with him. But when she kept her determined face on, he finally relented. “Very well. If nothing else, I’ll get a laugh out of it.”

Happily Strongarm carefully placed Twig down among the watching wolves and hurried after Steeljaw who had walked into the middle of the clearing.

He turned on his heel, facing her, “Can you smell me?”

Strongarm blinked. That was not something she had expected him to ask. “Yeah…you’ve been living out in the woods and sleeping on the ground. Crown City can probably smell you.”

He rolled his optics but didn’t respond to her snark. “Alright then. Close your optics.”

Strongarm took an uncertain step back, giving him a suspicious look. “Why?”

“You said you wanted to be trained like a wolf,” he reminded her dryly. “So you either close your optics or tie those rocks back to your ankles.”

Strongarm let out an annoyed sigh and then slowly, with obvious reluctance, closed her optics. Once she only could see black, Steeljaw continued:

“You can’t see me, but you can smell me still, yes?”

“Yes?” she didn’t know where he was going with this.

“Wolves, like myself, don’t need our optics to see. We have our sense of smell.”

Suddenly his voice was directly against her audio receptor, making her body tense as she pictured him leaning  _ far  _ too close toward her. “And we can hear every little thing that moves.”

Strongarm strained her audio receptors at that part, and was able to hear the grass crunch as Steeljaw slowly walked around her, she heard his foot slide across the ground. “And,” his voice-a growling purr-came in front of her, again far too close. “Our paws can feel through the earth. You don’t have paws, but you can try.”

A sudden thud-as if he had slammed his tail on the ground-startled Strongarm and made her optics pop open. Steeljaw was no longer in front of her.

She looked around toward the pack but he was not standing behind him.

“And unlike some,” his voice suddenly came directly behind her. She whirled around to see him smiling down at her. “We can go incredibly fast. We usually use our four limbs but…we can check if those rocks helped.”

He then turned and bolted toward the woods, running on all fours as he went.

“Wait!” Strongarm called, giving chase. As she ran into the forest she realized she wasn’t going to be able to transform into her alt-mode. She’d have to catch up to him by running.

“Come on, Strongarm,” she coached herself, legs burning with every stretch. “Be a wolf, be a wolf! Be a-I don’t even know what that  _ means _ !”

It wasn’t like she could get down and run on all fours like an actual wolf Con! Strongarm guessed she’d have to just somehow become a wolf in spark alone.

She thought of the wolf pack waiting for them back in the clearing. They were so brave, willing to go up against a Cybertronian, and clever too-having a Decepticon wrapped around their metaphorical finger.

_ Clever!  _ That was it! She had to be clever!

The trees thinned out slightly, not enough to transform but enough to see Steeljaw ahead. He glanced over his shoulder, shooting a mocking and triumphant look as he ran.

On their right the trees were replaced by a large rocky hill, that went higher and higher. But when Strongarm noticed there was a path on it, she got an idea.

With a great leap she jumped up onto the rock, using the rises along the path to push herself harder and faster. The stars above her were a blur as she ran across the rock, maybe she was just being hopeful but it felt like she was running faster than usual.

And her plan was working! Down below she saw Steeljaw running, having not noticed what she had done yet, and not knowing that now she was catching up.  _ Clever like a wolf _ , she smirked to herself, then leaped.

Steeljaw noticed her just in time to skid to a halt. Strongarm landed in front of him and immediately shot forward, now ahead in the race. She couldn’t resist her own triumphant grin over her shoulder. And she almost could have sworn she saw a flash of impressed amusement on his face.

But then he was coming after her and it took him less time to catch up to her. He knocked into her shoulder as he passed, and for a moment she thought he had tried to trip her up. But she caught his smile and this time it seemed-playful, as if this was all a fun game to him.

And as fast as he ran, he didn’t vanish from her sight like before, Strongarm was keeping up. She actually was becoming faster!

_ Thanks, rocks _ .

Steeljaw suddenly skidded to a halt, Strongarm nearly knocking into him. The forest had broke away and if the Con hadn’t stopped they both would’ve gone over a large hill, acres of forest down below.

“How did I do?” she asked, unable to pull down a smile that had curved her face as she ran.

“Not terrible,” Steeljaw shrugged. “But don’t get cocky, little Autobot. We aren’t done yet.”

He ran off again, keeping next to the sheer drop and Strongarm followed. He didn’t run as fast this time so she stayed more focused on not slipping and falling then getting ahead of him.

After a few minutes of sprinting, Strongarm spotted a drop ahead of them. But unlike before she saw an island of raised land a few yards across the drop.

Strongarm thought he’d come to a halt like last time, but it was her who skidded to a startled stop as the Con suddenly leaped. Clearing the drop and landing on the island effortlessly. He stood up and looked up expectantly at Strongarm.

The Autobot looked over the drop, knowing that if she fell down she would be returned to the scrapyard in pieces. She had her doubts Shadow’s pack would try to make such a jump.

Looking back at Steeljaw, even from this distance she could see the resigned disappointment as he realized she wasn’t going to make the jump.

Reluctantly Strongarm turned and headed several feet back toward the woods-and then whirled around and bolted toward the cliff, leaping off with the strongest jump she could muster. For a perilous, absolutely terrifying klik Strongarm’s body was flung through the air at a horribly high height.

And then she was slamming into Steeljaw, knocking him down and sending them both rolling down a hill, kicking up leaves as they went.

They didn’t stop until-with a _SPLASH!_ -they landed in a pond, limbs entangled.

Strongarm would’ve been mortified if she hadn’t been laughing out her relief at making that jump. Steeljaw pulled himself up by his hands, looming over her with an exasperated expression, their legs and his tail still tangled together. He was warm.

“What was  _ that _ !” he demanded, water droplets dripping off his ears and chest.

“I made the jump!” she said over her laughter, her spark hurting from the scare and adrenaline. 

“ _ You made the jump _ ,” he echoed with a mocking impression of her voice. He crawled off her and Strongarm was able to finally collect herself enough to sit up, a flush rising across her body as she realized she had made full body contact with a Decepticon and they hadn’t been battling.

_ Which isn’t as bad as sneaking behind your Lieutenant’s back to train with the enemy but still _ .

Steelajw sat up and shook himself, sending a spattering of water over her.

“Hey!” she whined. Not thinking straight she lifted a leg and brought it’s full weight crashing down, sending a splash over the Con.

Her childish action surprised them both, two pairs of wide optics staring at each as Steeljaw was now dripping wet again.

He then lunged at her, catching her off guard and sending her jumping back out of his reach. When she threw her hand down she expected to feel the rocky bottom of the pond, but there was nothing but water.

Strongarm fell down, legs throwing up in the air, as she fell into a drop off of the pond.

When she spluttered back up to the surface Steeljaw was laughing at her. But it wasn’t the mocking laughter she was used to, it was deep and…sincere. It was a genuine laugh, the Con doubled over and holding his stomach.

Strongarm stared at him for a moment, unsure what to think of, nor how to feel. But her spark was feeling a bit caught up at the moment, but she blamed that on the jump. She quickly shook herself back into her senses and glared at Steeljaw, “Did you just try to attack me?!”

“I tried to push you!” he said, now the one having to talk over his laughter. Let you see how  _ you  _ like getting drenched a second time. But you did it for me!” He stood up, shaking his head in amused disbelief, “Thank you.”

Strongarm rolled her optics, but she realized she wasn’t annoyed by his laughter this time.

The Con watched her climb back onto the shallow water of the pond, shaking her arms to dispel water droplets but making sure they didn’t land on Steeljaw. “I jumped like a ‘wolf’,” she said after a moment, looking up at him. “What next?”

“I’m gonna be honest,” he said, stepping back onto dry ground. “I think you nearly crushing me was the breaking point. I’m ready to get back to the wolves and rest.”

The disappointment she felt made her uncomfortable and she followed after the Con as he walked away. “But wait! Did I do the whole wolf thing wrong?”

“I didn’t say that,” he replied, not looking back at her as he walked.

She stared at him hopefully. “Then…next time?”

“I’ll consider continuing the wolf curriculum, as long as you don’t fall on top of me again.”

“Yes, sir!” she said, then felt a new spurt of embarrassment. She had only ever called Bumblebee and high-ranking Autobots ‘sir’. To call a Decepticon that…

Steeljaw glanced back at her, his expression unreadable before turning back to face forward.

When they returned to the clearing, the younger wolves ran over to meet them, jumping on their legs and giving them welcomed yips.

Shadow sat atop a smattering of rocks, ears pricked expectantly as they walked over.

“She did okay,” Steeljaw said, walking over to sit down on the grass beside the rocks.

“Thanks for talking him into it, Shadow,” Strongarm smiled sweetly at the wolf.

Once she had stopped walking, her sudden tiredness overcame her. She was still feeling tired from staying up all nights of the week, and now that she had done so much running, she thought her legs would fall off.

She sat down a few feet from Steeljaw, leaning her back against the rocks.

“You’re not leaving?” Steeljaw asked.

“I will,” Strongarm promised, her optics closed as she rested her head on the stone. “Just need a moment.”

A few minutes afterward she suddenly heard a howl.

Forcing her tired optics open Strongarm saw Twig with a few other young wolves. Their heads were thrown back and they were howling up at the night sky.

The older wolves soon joined, their howls deeper and Strongarm felt the sound in her circuits. She had never heard a group of wolves howl, but it was hauntingly beautiful.

When a new voice joined in for the howling, Strongarm whipped her head around to see Steeljaw howling as well, optics closed. Strongarm could only stare at him, shivering slightly at the deep, but reassuring sound. It felt like he was singing.

Steeljaw’s optics opened slightly, and when he saw her staring he immediately stopped howling, glaring at the trees beyond as if he was embarrassed.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked, scooting a little closer. “That sounded beautiful.”

She was just being honest, but that made them both look uncomfortably at the ground.

Steeljaw’s ears twitched, “I was being considerate. You Autobots think Decepticons aren’t considerate, but you’re wrong.”

_ Why did he have to remind me he’s a Decepticon?  _ “I see.”

“But it’s a good thing you enjoy the howling,” he continued. “Once I take over I’ll be howling triumphantly for days.”

Strongarm decided for once to not point out he wasn’t going to be taking over anything. She glanced at the wolves, “And you said the pack would be safe?”

“All animals would,” he said with a tad of smugness. “I’d arrange it perfectly for animals and Cybertronians to coexist peacefully. I like the animals on this planet.” He looked around at the forest that surrounded them, “I like the way the planet looks, too.”

“But you don’t like humans?”

He looked back at her, “There’s nothing to like about them.”

“You just say that because you don’t know them,” she pointed out.

Steeljaw scowled at her, “Are you ready to leave yet?”

She smirked sardonically at him and leaned back on the rocks, making herself comfortable. “I’ll make you a deal, howl for a bit more and then I’ll be on my way.”

She felt his gaze on her as she closed her optics again. “You really like the howling  _ that  _ much?”

“It sounds like you are singing.”

He didn’t respond to that, but after a few kliks she heard his voice rise up again to join the rest of the pack. It was soothing and pleasant, and with the cool grass and rocks, and Steeljaw’s body heat radiating next to her, Strongarm felt her consciousness slowly drift away.

.

Steeljaw had just gotten into a good rhyme of his howl, when he stumbled to an awkward start. A weight suddenly pressed against his shoulder.

He looked down to see that Strongarm had fallen into sleep mode, falling into him in the process.

Steeljaw lifted his hand, ready to push her off and make her leave. But with his claws lingering over her face, he hesitated.

Steeljaw blinked, looking over the body of the femme bot, recalling how her legs felt when they were wrapped around him.

He dropped his hand, thinking of how it was a shame that she was an annoying Autobot, other than that he could have considered her attractive. Could have.

_ That sounds beautiful. _

_ It sounds like singing… _

Steeljaw leaned his head back against the rock and closed his optics, getting too used to Strongarm’s body pressed against him  _ far _ too quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big reference? Or just about ripping a scene off...you decide.


	7. Northern Lights

“Almost done,” Charlie said from under the rusty old pick up truck.

She had had a call in while at the scrapyard. An older man by the name of Jeb had his truck break down not too far. He had heard of the new mechanic in town and would rather see if he can fix it instead of having it towed.

“Thanks, ma’am,” he said from where he stood beside his truck. “I appreciate you comin all this way to help.”

“Oh, no problem,” Charlie said breezily. “It’s my job.”

“Job,” he echoed, trailing off for a moment. “Maybe I should become a mechanic, if you make enough money to buy a car as fancy as that one.”

Charlie smirked from where she worked with the truck’s underbelly. Jeb was referring to Sideswipe who was parked a few feet away.

When she had gotten the work call, Sideswipe offered to be her ride since Bumblebee was on the mend and her Corvette was set up like a shrine in the scrapyard (Denny insisted he could fix it).

“It’s actually my friend’s car,” she told the man. “Mine is…outta commission so he let me borrow his. Ah! There we go!”

She crawled out from under the vehicle, grass sticking to the back of her shirt as she stood up and dusted off her hands. “Try it now.”

Jeb stepped into the truck and turned the key, the engine hummed warmly in response.

“Well, I’ll be!” he said happily. “She sounds brand new!”

“She’s old, but not ready for retirement yet,” Charlie told him, patting the truck’s hood as if it was a dog (or a Transformer).

“Thanks again, ma’am,” he told her happily. I’ll send you your check to your shop.”

“Great, drive safe.” She waved goodbye as Jeb shut his door and drove back onto the road, disappearing out of sight in a few minutes.

Sideswipe drove over to stop beside her. “Impressive,” he complimented.

“Thanks,” she smiled cheekily. “After getting used to how Cybertronian anatomy works fixing cars is even easier.”

“In that case I’ll happily take half of that pay,” Sideswipe joked.

Before Charlie could reply with a witty retort she saw a new car appear out of the horizon, heading down the small road toward them at a leisurely pace. She blinked in surprise: it was a blue tractor?

“That’s an unexpected sight,” she commented with a half smile. “I wonder-”

“Charlie,” Sideswipe’s voice was low and serious, completely out of character. “Get in, now.”

Immediately Charlie was on edge and she turned to climb into the now open car door. “What’s wrong-”

The tractor suddenly picked up speed, heading straight toward them. She saw the body of the vehicle pull apart and shift, transforming in mid drive. Charlie felt a wave of dread, recalling the battle with Phantomjaw, how close Bumblebee and Strongarm had come to being killed.

Sideswipe slammed the door shut instead of letting Charlie in and transformed into robot mode, stepping protectively in front of her.

The tractor wasn’t fully transformed before it slammed into Sideswipe. Charlie jumped out of the way as the impact had the red Bot sliding across the grass.

From where she had landed on the grass, Charlie looked over her shoulder to finally get a good look at the bot that had a  _ tractor  _ for an alt mode.

If Phantomjaw was a wolf, this one was clearly a deer…or an elk…or a moose…something with antlers.

Or something that  _ used  _ to have antlers. She saw one part of the rack had been ripped off, leaving it a asymmetrical sight.

Sideswipe sucked in a useless breath of air, “Oof, Thunderhoof. What happened to  _ you _ ?”

The Con-Thunderhoof-scowled and then slammed his knee into Sideswipe’s torso. The Autobot doubled over, giving Thunderhoof the chance to grab his shoulders and throw him across the ground, several feet away.

“Sideswipe!” Charlie cried out, frantic.

Thunderhoof swung his head around to aim a glare down at her. Charlie scurried back a few feet, but couldn’t bare to run away and leave Sideswipe on his own.

“Well, well, well,” the Con slowly walked over. “Did the Autobots get themselves a new pet?”

He had an accent…he had a  _ New York  _ accent.

And maybe it was due to the trauma/possible PTSD that came from Phantomjaw’s attack. But Charlie handled this revelation in the worst way possible. She threw her head back and laughed.

Thunderhoof’s eyes widened, taken off guard as Charlie doubled over, holding her stomach.

“Eh, what’s so funny?!” he demanded angrily.

“Oh no, oh no!” she gasped between her laughs. “I’m so sorry, I just-I just-” she fell onto her side, tears streaking down her eyes as she continued to laugh.

Thunderhoof growled, as behind him Sideswipe got up and started to rush him. The Con lifted his head, hovering it over Charlie. “I’ll show you what’s  _ funny _ !”

.

It was the brightness of sunlight that dragged Strongarm back into the waking world.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had such a relaxing and comfortable rest. Before her optics fully opened she lifted her arms up, arching her back in a stretch that was absolutely delicious.

It was then she realized there was a weight strewn across her torso, and heard a grunt right next to her audio receptor.

Strongarm pulled her optics open to see Steeljaw’s face right next to hers. His larger body was curled around her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

He blinked his own golden optics open-and the moment he looked at her, the two let out sudden and terrified yelps, jumping away from each other as if the other was made of acid.

They had sat up, Strongarm crawling backward a few extra feet as she felt overheated-Steeljaw’s face mirroring her mortification.

“What did-” she stammered. “Why did you-” she suddenly shot her head up, seeing that the sun was in the middle of the sky. It was noon!

“ _ I have to go _ !” she cried out in panic, transforming into car mode and zooming off, leaving Steeljaw staring after her.

_ What is  _ wrong _ with you, Strongarm!? _ she inwardly screamed herself.  _ Bad enough that you stayed all night away from the scrapyard! But you were snuggling with a Decepticon, with an  _ enemy  _ while you did so! _

She recalled how relaxed and content she felt the moment before she opened her optics and felt mortified all over again. What, truly, had gotten into her? And why did she still feel Steeljaw’s arm around her?

She made it to the scrapyard in record time, transforming into robot mode and jogged inside.

She came to a stop in the heart of the yard, seeing the Bee Team hanging around. Sideswipe, Grimlock, and Drift had scratches and dents on them. Charlie and Fixit were running between the three while Bumblebee stood a few feet away, watching them.

He caught sight of Strongarm and looked toward her with a mixture of relieve and confusion. “ _ There  _ you are!”

She looked around at the team, brow furrowed. “What happened?”

“Thunderhoof and the other Cons attacked Sideswipe and Charlie,” Bumblebee informed her. He glared at the ground. “And since  _ I’m  _ on the ‘mend’ Grimlock and Drift went to help them. They got ambushed. And apparently informed the three that Phantomjaw is their new boss.”

She felt a sick feeling in her spark. “Was Phantomjaw…”

“No,” Sideswipe suddenly spoke up. His voice was sharp with aggravation and he was staring at Strongarm with a glare as sharp as his blade. “Phantomjaw wasn’t there. Which is a good thing considering if he  _ was  _ we probably would have all been slagged since there was only  _ three  _ of us!”

Strongarm flinched, glancing at Drift and Grimlock. Neither were looking at her, Drift’s expression was unreadable while Grimlock looked put down.

“Where were you, Strongarm?” Bumblebee asked, turning his gaze back to her. He didn’t sound mad like Sideswipe, but she could tell by his tone that she had let him down.

“I was…”  _ Enjoying a wonderful time, cuddling with a Con _ . “I just wanted to go on a walk…”

“You didn’t answer when we tried to comm you,” her lieutenant pointed out.

She dropped her head in shame, “I-I took a nap while I was out. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry you weren’t there?” demanded Sideswipe as he stood up and marched over to her. “Or sorry you’re  _ lying _ .”

Strongarm’s optics widened in horror, expecting Sideswipe to reveal he had followed her last night, that he knew everything.

“Sideswipe,” Bumblebee murmured in a warning tone.

“She’s obviously lying Bee!” Sideswipe insisted to the bot before whirling back around her. “I don’t know what you’re doing, but I don’t believe for a nanoklik that you just ‘went on a walk’!”

“But I did,” she replied quietly, inwardly sagging with relief that he didn’t know about Steeljaw.

“You’re telling me you were too tired to do your  _ job  _ and go on patrol-but not too tired to go on a pointless drive?” Sideswipe demanded hotly. “So when we needed you, you were off taking a nap!”

“I said I was sorry!” Strongarm said, feeling her own frustration pile up, more at herself than Sideswipe.

“Come on you two,” Bumblebee walked over. “We don’t have the time to fight with each other.”

“Yeah, come on, Sideswipe!” Charlie suddenly spoke up, rushing over to stand between Bumblebee’s legs. “We all make mistakes! I didn’t make that fight easy after laughing at Thunderhoof’s accent! Strongarm said she was sorry.”

The femmebot looked down at Charlie, wondering if she would mention the ‘boy’ Strongarm had told her about. But the human gave her a reassuring look as if she had read her mind. It only made Strongarm feel more ashamed.

“Sorry isn’t enough, Strongarm!” Sideswipe snapped at her, ignoring Bee and Charlie. “You always get on my case when I make the smallest mistake or go one  _ step  _ out of your protocols. And now you’re out here missing patrols and leaving us to fend for ourselves against the Decepticons.”

“I didn’t know you needed me to hold your hand!” Strongarm snapped back. “And yeah, I do get on your case! Not that that barely affects how you behave. Now I ‘loosen up’ as you always tell me to do and suddenly I’m the bad guy! Why don’t you make up your mind!?”

“Why don’t  _ you _ stop being useless!?” Sideswipe shot back. “Charlie is a bigger help to the team and she doesn’t even have any weapons!”

There it was. Leave it to Sideswipe to say what had been bothering her this entire time, her worst fear, the horrible truth.

Before Phantomjaw and Steeljaw and Twig and everything else, she might have just scowled and stomped off. But this was after, and instead Strongarm slammed a fist into Sideswipe’s jaw, catching him off guard and sending the red Bot to the ground.

She would have leapt on him and finished what she started if Bumblebee hadn’t wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her to stop.

Grimlock had hurried over and all but sat on Sideswipe to keep the red Bot from jumping up and retaliating.

That didn’t stop Sideswipe from pushing fruitlessly at the dinobot, glaring at Strongarm as he did so. “What’s the matter with you!?”

“What’s the matter with you!?” she growled back, sounding too close like a wolf to her audio receptors.

“ _ STRONGARM _ !”

Bumblebee’s sudden yell instantly made her body go limp, her anger melting away to be replaced with embarrassment and disgrace. She looked around at the team. Charlie and Grimlock looked deeply concerned. Drift’s optics had narrowed with disapproval, Sideswipe was still scowling at her. Fixit actually looked scared of her.

Strongarm hung her head, unable to look at any of them. “I’m sorry.”

“Go calm down,” Bumblebee ordered, his voice thick with his own disapproval and frustration. “And stay in this scrapyard until I tell you otherwise.”

“Yes, sir,” she walked away, keeping her head down. As she felt their gazes on her back all she could think was how much she wished she could drive back to the nature reserve with Steeljaw and his wolf pack. It wasn’t until she had parked herself when she did realize, that should be the last thing she should want.

.

Bumblebee was staring up at the stars, thinking about Cybertron. Specifically thinking about Optimus and Arcee and all the Autobots he knew that would make a better leader than himself.

“Missing home?”

He turned to see Charlie standing next to him, hands in her pockets and a soft smile turning up her lips. He saw the sympathy in her brown optics and looked away, discomfited. He certainly proved what kind of leader he was in front of her today.

“You could say that,” he murmured. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Not really,” Charlie admitted, sitting down next to him. “All that’s waiting for me at my apartment is unpacked boxes and a cactus Otis gave me.”

The two friends sat together in silence for a few minutes. Bumblebee trying to figure out how to break the silence, or if he even knew if he  _ should  _ break it.

But Charlie did it for him. “Are you okay, Bee?” She looked up at him, her optics shimmering. “With everything that happened with Strongarm and Sideswipe?”

He felt his shoulders sag in defeat. “Not really. Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because you’re not here to see how much I fail at being a leader,” he mumbled quietly.

“Bee,” Charlie said softly.

He jumped slightly, feeling Charlie’s hand lay on his own. But then she swiped her hand back, looking apologetic for touching him. Which made him feel even worse!

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “But I wanted to tell you that I’m not here to be catered to or anything. You’re my friend, I  _ want  _ to spend time with you. Even during the bad times.” She looked away, playing with a strand of her hair. “It’s not like you didn’t see me…go through some stuff.”

Bumblebee turned to fully face her. “That stuff wasn’t your fault.”

“And whatever is going on with Strongarm, I don’t think you can blame yourself for that either,” she pointed out, turning to look back up at him.

Bumblebee shook his head softly. “She’s not usually like this, Charlie. Running off and hitting Sideswipe-it’s not like her.”

She bit her lip, glancing away for a second, before shaking her head and turning back to him. “It’ll be okay, she’s reminding me of me when we first met.”

Bumblebee blinked at her, “You never hit anyone. Not even that mean blonde girl and  _ she  _ deserved it.”

Charlie smirked, “I probably would have if I had Strongarm’s muscles.” She let out a contagious laugh, Bumblebee pressing the back of his hand to hide his smile.

“Did you uh…” her laugh reminded him of something. “Did you actually laugh at Thunderhoof’s voice?”

She blushed, giggling even harder this time. “I apologized! It just-caught me off guard. He sounded like a mafia boss!”

They broke into an even harder fit of laughter, covering their mouths so as not to disturb anyone else in the yard.

When Charlie calmed down she now looked at him up and down, a small sigh escaping past her lips. “How are your wounds, by the way?”

He looked down at the scars on his torso. “It doesn’t hurt, thanks to you and Fixit, it’s healing well.” He rolled his optics, “Though I guess that’s also thanks to your bossiness.”

Another giggle, but this time it was thanks to what Bumblebee said and it made his spark flip flop. His humor wasn’t really appreciated with his team, it was nice that Charlie got a laugh out of him. And, despite the problems with Strongarm and Phantomjaw, he felt more relaxed than he had in ages-and he knew it was all thanks to her.

“You’re welcome,” Charlie said smugly. She stood up and suddenly walked closer to him, “If I could…”

“Sure,” he replied, still feeling stupid for making her think he didn’t want her hand on his.

She examined the scars closely before breaking into a soft smile, “I think you’ll be ready for driving soon.”

“Really?” he asked hopefully, nearly jumping in place. “Right now?”

“Right now?” she echoed, frowning. “Well, I  _ guess _ . As long as you take it easy.”

“Wanna come with me?” he asked.

He didn’t miss the way her optics flashed with excitement. “Yeah?”

“Yeah! We can go anywhere you want to go.”

“Well,” she looked up thoughtfully. “I haven’t gone a nightly ride through Crown City. We could-”

“No, no, Charlie,” he interrupted, shaking his head. “I mean we can  _ literally _ go anywhere. Remember the ground bridge I told you about?”

Her jaw nearly fell off. “Are you serious? We can just-use it for fun?”

“Well, no,” he admitted. “But if the team leader and the team  _ medic  _ need to go do some patrolling outside of town-then we’re just following ground bridge protocol.”

She broke into a grin, her face flushing with excitement. “Okay then! Let me think…” Her brows arched up as an idea struck her. “I have a suggestion. Though it might be a little too extreme.”

.

Only minutes later and Charlie was sitting in Bumblebee’s driver seat, nice and snug thanks to his heater and ability to seal out any air from outside.

She needed to stay warm cause she hadn’t dressed up for the Alaskan wilderness.

After revealing they could go anywhere Charlie admitted she had always dreamed of going to see the Northern Lights. Bumblebee remembered seeing the spectacle for himself while he was with Team Prime. So after using Fixit’s computer to find the nearest Northern Lights they turned on the ground bridge and headed off, Charlie safe and snug inside Bumblebee.

Charlie had started to chat to him, explaining how excited she was even if this was a little crazy (and reminding him not to overexert himself) but her words drifted to a stop once they drove out of the portal and into the snowy landscape.

The Northern Lights were directly above them, in all it’s otherworldly glow.

“Oh, wow,” she breathed, transfixed.

Bumblebee too, was taken aback by the gorgeous sight. He had forgotten how impressive the sight was. He had remembered thinking, the first time he had seen it, that there had been nothing on Cybertron as beautiful and ethereal as the aurora borealis. He had even felt kind of jealous of humans, living on a planet that held such sights.

“Bumblebee,” Charlie breathed, breaking the silence. “It’s beautiful.”

He turned his attention back to her. She was smiling dreamily through the window, the colors of the lights reflecting on her eyes and skin. She was leaned back in the seat, he could feel her hair tickling his seat.

“Yeah…” he breathed. “Beautiful.” He quickly cleared his throat. “I’m uh-glad you’re having a good time! You are having a good time, right?”

“Bee,” she chuckled, turned her attention to the steering wheel. “We could have just drove around the scrapyard and I would have had fun.”

“How?”

“Because I would be spending time with you.”

“O-oh,” he stammered, feeling his engine heat up.

Charlie leaned against the wheel, her chest pressed against the horn, but not with enough force to actually honk it. Bumblebee scrambled for something to say even as Charlie returned to gazing at the Northern Lights. He didn’t know what he wanted to say, he didn’t know why he wanted to say something. He just did.

Finally: “Me too!”

She jumped, startled. “Huh?”

“Sorry,” he said awkwardly, wanting to bury himself in the snow. “I just wanted to say, I felt the same. I’m happy just spending time with you, too.”

Her cheeks turned red, “Oh, heh. That’s…good…Yeah.”

They dwindled into a silence that was now incredibly awkward. Bumblebee had to wonder how he kept messing things up.

“Are you-are you ready to head back?” she asked.

_ Your ruined it Bumblebee, you slaghead!  _ “Y-yeah. Let’s head back.”

_ Your chance to hang out with her, just the two of you and now she wants to get as far away from you as possible! Why are you so weird!? _

__

_. _

__

Even though they had ended up spending an hour or two (it felt like kliks) in Alaska, nothing had changed by the time they got back.

Charlie stepped out of the car and stretched her arms up, covering her mouth quickly as she yawned.

“Are you…are you heading back to your apartment now?” he asked quietly from beside her.

“It’s late. Denny and Russel set up a place for me on their couch if I ever wanted to spend the night. I’ll just do that.” She looked up at Bumblebee as he transformed into robot mode. “Do you want to walk me over there?” she asked shyly.

It wasn’t a long walk by any means but he still quickly nodded and let her lead the way to the trailer. As they walked she kept her optics downcast and he was trying to figure out what he could say to dispel the awkwardness that was now between them. But that wasn’t long enough of a walk.

Charlie stopped in front of the trailer, and offered him a small smile. “Good night, Bee.”

“Hey, wait,” he knelt down beside her. “I just wanted to say-” He trailed off. What if he made it worse?”

Charlie walked over to stand directly before him, silently expectant.

“I wanted to apologize,” he said, almost too quiet for even himself to hear.

Charlie furrowed her brow, “Apologize?”

“I was weird and made you uncomfortable,” he explained. “I’m sorry.”

“Bumblebee,” she stepped a bit closer, she was already far too close. “You  _ don’t  _ make me uncomfortable. I like spending time with you. I always have.” She said it quietly, a whisper.

Bumblebee met her optics, and saw her gaze move down slightly, at his mouth.

“Even when I’m acting weird?”

“ _ I’m  _ the weird one,” Charlie said, moving her optics back up. “I laugh in the face of killer Cons. We weirdos have to stick together-if you wanna.”

It was Bumblebee’s turn to chuckle, his voice low and husky. “I’d like that…Weirdo.”

At some point his hands had gently wrapped around Charlie’s arms, and when they had drifted into silence Bee had leaned down. His optics were closed when his mouth pressed against hers.

It wasn’t until his glossa touched her own, tasted her taste, that he pulled back abruptly. “I’M SORRY!” he nearly yelled. Releasing her arms he turned and all but bolted to the other side of the scrap yard, his hand covering his burning mouth.

Bumblebee realized he had just fallen off a cliff he hadn’t known he’d been standing on. 


	8. Crossing the Line

“I’M SORRY!”

Bumblebee raced past the tall wall of miscellaneous junk, his hand covering his mouth and his optics wide and shimmering.

He had disappeared around a corner and hadn’t seen the way Charlie leaned back against the trailer, fingers carefully tracing her lips before she let out a happily content sigh and retreated into the trailer.

Neither had noticed the accidental witness, hiding behind the wall of junk.

Strongarm stumbled slightly, for just a moment forgetting how to stand. Her chest ached with such a bite of pain she considered waking up Fixit and begging him for help. But she knew there was no help for the agony she was currently feeling.

_ Don’t be upset _ , she told herself over and over again.  _ Don’t be upset, it’s okay. Your life isn’t over, you can move on. You hadn’t stood a chance with the Lieutenant anyway. It’s fine, everything’s fine, you’re okay- _

But as many times as she tried to calm herself down she pictured the first time she had been dazzled by Bumblebee’s smile. He had been a legend, an inspiration. She had dreamed of bringing the war to an end with him by her side, and once they had gained peace she had even imagined a life with him afterward…

But now it was truly official. He would never look at her the way she looked at him. And no matter what she told herself, it felt like her spark had been stabbed.

That night when the team watched a movie played through her mind:

_ They’re kissing. _

_ Why would we do that? _

_ Because you  _ like  _ someone. _

_ What about you, Bee? You ever been in love? _

_ I can’t be here.  _ She had to move, she had to move and run and not stay still. But she couldn’t do that here, if she caught Bumblebee’s attention-she wouldn’t be able to look him in the optic. Sideswipe would just find a way to make her feel worse. And Grimlock and Drift would ask questions she didn’t want to answer.

Strongarm stepped out from behind the makeshift wall and looked toward the yard’s entrance. She decided she was going to be honest with herself and admit she wanted to go back to the nature preserve.

But she had been ordered to stay in the scrapyard until told otherwise.

_ And who’s gonna notice you’re gone?  _ A nasty voice hissed in her head.  _ Bumblebee? The rest of the team? They don’t need you anymore _ .

A flash of white hot anger had Strongarm transforming into vehicle mode and driving out of the scrap yard, she waited until she was at a safe distance before she gunned it.

The forest blurred past and she ran over countless bumps, not bothering to watch where she was driving. All she could think of was the anger and hurt fighting for a spot in her spark, setting her circuits on fire. She knew it wasn’t fair to feel these emotions, it wasn’t anyone’s fault-it was pointless. But that didn’t make it all go away.

Her head replayed all the moments where Bumblebee had given her the bare minimum of attention, but the most dreamy of looks would come over him as he turned to Charlie. She replayed Sideswipe’s anger, that-while fair she could admit-stabbed the blade deeper into her spark. It hurt and it just made her angrier. She wasn’t supposed to be in this situation! And she wasn’t supposed to want to go to a nature preserve where she  _ knew  _ a Decepticon was!

Strongarm reached the preserve, driving past the hill where she had first met the pack and right into the clearing where she had last seen Steeljaw. Their accidental cuddle seemed like ages ago, and so unimportant now in the grand scheme of things.

The clearing seemed to be empty as Strongarm transformed into robot mode and kicked at a large stray rock that was near her. It went flying through the air at a velocity that knocked down several branches of a tree when it hit the unexpected mark.

From the cluster of large rocks in the center of the clearing, appeared Steeljaw, popping his head out from behind the mass. Strongarm hadn’t even noticed him.

The Decepticon looked startled and caught off-guard as he stared at her. “Have you finally decided to kill me?” He glanced at the ruined tree.

“Don’t tempt me!” Strongarm snapped, letting her emotions flow out of her freely. “Where’s the pack?”

“Off hunting,” he answered, climbing up to sit on top of the rocks. “Why?”

“I don’t want them to get caught in the crossfire,” she stated bluntly before turning around and kicking a log she spotted. She sent it flying, just like the rock, and watched it disappear in the trees beyond.

Steeljaw let out a low whistle, watching it fly. “Normally, this is the part where I pretend to be concerned and ask-”

“Shut up, Steeljaw!” she whirled around to snarl at the Con. “Just,  _ stop it _ !” Her voice cracked and she felt a new wave of mortification. She didn’t even like showing she was upset around her  _ teammates _ , to show her hurt in front of a Decepticon… What a horrible night this was.

Steeljaw didn’t miss the break in her voice, his ears pricked up and his head tilted slightly. “Trouble in Autobot Paradise then?”

Strongarm turned away sharply, “It’s not like you care?”

“Care? Of course not. Curious? Absolutely.” Even when she wasn’t looking at him she could  _ hear  _ his smirk. “I’d love to hear your petty problems, and that way you can get it off your back. Multitasking.”

Strongarm squirmed. She didn’t want to talk to Steeljaw about her problems, those that  _ weren’t  _ petty. But the only other option was her team.  _ And for all you know, they wouldn’t care. Charlie sure is great, and you sure are useless. _

Strongarm glanced over at the Con. “Not that you would understand how I feel. I just…I just realized that Lieutenant Bumblebee is only ever going to see me…as me.”

Steeljaw gave her a droll look. “He’s probably doing that because you  _ are  _ you.”

She let out an aggravated growl and fully turned her body to face him. “I mean he’s never going to see me romantically, you aft!”

“Oh,” he blinked, and she saw the tips of his mouth turning up, like he wanted to smile but was trying not to.

Strongarm scowled. “Oh I bet you just  _ love  _ that! ‘Look at the poor, sad Autobot getting rejected! I could never imagine that happening to me’!”

He was full on smirking now, but his brows were furrowed as if what she said confused him. “You think so?”

Strongarm turned her back on him. “You know what? Just go ahead and laugh. That’s probably what my team would do if they knew how I felt.” An unfair and unproved critique of her team, but her roiling emotions weren’t letting her be level headed.

“No,” he said quietly. She heard his body shift as he stood up. “I’m done laughing.”

Claws slammed into her back and Strongarm was knocked to the ground. Steeljaw held onto her as they rolled across the grass, Strongarm immediately starting to struggle in his iron grip.

Her elbow made contact with the side of his helm and the back of her foot kicked his leg. He let out a growl of pain and the arms around her loosened, giving Strongarm the chance to kick and squirm out of his grip.

Once free she scrambled several feet away, turning on his as she did so. “What are you doing!?” Had she actually been tricked? Why would he attack her now and not use the ample of opportunities he had beforehand. For Primus sake, she fell asleep on his  _ shoulder _ !

Steeljaw stood up, shaking his head as if the elbow had scrambled his circuits. “Multitasking.” He grinned down at her. “ _ I  _ get to assess your fighting ability, see if the training is paying off, and  _ you  _ get to blow off steam.”

Strongarm was going to have the chance to punch a Decepticon repeatedly in the face? That sounded exactly what the medic ordered.

It was her turn to grin, jumping to her feet, “You asked for it!”

Steeljaw braced himself, looking completely relaxed. “I’m trembling.”

Strongarm lunged at him, fists flying. Steeljaw jumped to his right and she caught herself in time to turn toward him. He lifted his arm in time to block the punch, but she saw pain flash in his optics from the force of the hit.

She then felt his tail slam into her legs, knocking her to the ground. But she was on the grass for just a moment before she kicked out, hitting him in the chest and jumping back up as Steeljaw took a few steps back.

She rushed him again, hoping to knock him down-but he was ready and his hands caught her fists right before they made contact. The two stood face to face, arms trembling with the effort and pushing against the other.

“You have gotten quicker,” Steeljaw noted with a growl.

The words cut through to her spark, and for just a moment she actually felt in good spirits. And then Steeljaw was throwing her into the air, having her land hard on her back a few feet away.

The moment her back hit the grass she recalled their fight back at the quarry. So-in Steeljaw fashion-she didn’t get back up, instead she let her optics close and her body go slack.

She heard Steeljaw lightly step over to her, his tail dragging in the grass. “You’re a terrible actor, Strongarm.”

She didn’t reply, staying completely still. It wasn’t until she could feel the heat radiating off his body did she spring up, arms wrapping around his legs and sending him falling down. But her plan hadn’t included him falling on top of her.

She let out an oomph of pain as the greater weight nearly crushed her. Steeljaw let out a snarl from on top of her, his chest crushing her legs. “Didn’t think that far ahead did you, Cadet?” He moved to stand up but Strongarm rolled over, once again catching him off guard as he crashed onto his back. Strongarm scrambled up, pinning him down and holding his claws down on either side of his head.

“That’s what  _ you  _ think,” she bragged, feeling her mouth hurt from her smile. She couldn’t recall the last time she had truly smiled.

Steeljaw gave her a put down expression that almost seemed playful to her. She lifted her chin proudly, “I told you, you asked for-”

He lifted his head up suddenly and brushed his mouth against hers. The sudden act had Strongarm releasing him and throwing herself backward. She stared at Steeljaw in shock as he sat up, grinning triumphantly at her.

“Decepticons fight dirty, Strongarm,” he growled happily. “You need to be prepared for anything.”

She couldn’t process what he was saying, her mouth burning and her spark pulsing.

When she didn’t give him a witty or angry retort he looked her over. “Go on then, this is your chance.”

“My chance?” she echoed, the words fumbling out of her mouth.

“You can reject me,” he said simply, as if anything about this situation was simple. “You made some weird comment about how I couldn’t possibly understand what you’re feeling. Well, now I can. Reject-”

She threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smashing their mouths together.

Perhaps if she had stepped away to calm down she would have thought better. But right now all she think about how her mouth felt like a painless fire, and Steeljaw’s taste reminded her of the stars.

Her glossa licked against his, her optics shut tightly as she felt all her hurt and anger pooling out into that kiss, letting it all go. And in its place she felt something warm, foreign and pleasant replace it.

Steeljaw grabbed her waist and rolled them over so now  _ he  _ was the one on top. He pulled his mouth away from hers, Strongarm staring up at him and knowing her expression showed all her emotions, all her vulnerable, breakable emotions.

She waited for him to snarl and snap at her, to get angry. But he only stared at her, his expression unreadable. And then, “You use too much glossa.”

She blinked, feeling herself go hot under her plating.

He then leaned down so their faces were a fraction apart. “Take it slow.” He then pressed his lips against hers again, his glossa slipping into her mouth.

Where Strongarm had lapped at his mouth desperately, like she needed the kiss to function, Steeljaw did indeed take it slow. He licked the inside of her mouth, her own glossa, like he was savoring the taste. His claws slipped under her and pulled her a bit closer, making their chests press together. Strongarm had dropped her arms when Steeljaw had pinned her down, but she lifted her arms again to hold onto his shoulders, trying to push him even closer.

But even when he had stated they should take it slow, Steeljaw pressed harder against her mouth, pushing her even closer so she was flush against his larger body. With her optics closed she could hear his free hand clawing at the grass.

His sharp dermas brushed against her own and the friction made Strongarm moan unexpectedly. Before she could be embarrassed by the sound Steeljaw growled against her mouth, the sound making his entire body shudder. 

Her own spark seemed to shudder in response. It felt like he almost-no, he  _ did _ -want her. Strongarm had never felt wanted before and it made her grab the back of his neck and push him as close as possible.

She was warm and valued and it left a feeling in her chest she had never felt before. But she loved it, and she didn’t want it to go away.

A sudden yip made them pull their lips apart abruptly. Shadow and the rest of the wolves were walking over, blood on their muzzles from a successful hunt.

Strongarm pictured what they saw: Steeljaw lying over her, one of his legs pressed between her thighs while one hand was under her back, the other surrounded by torn grass. Strongarm herself had moved her hands to cup the Con’s face.

The Con’s face…the Decepticon…the Decepticon she had just kissed.

By Steeljaw’s expression he had just come to the same realization and they broke away from each other with panicked yelps.

“Why did you do that!?” Steeljaw demanded, his voice cracking. She had never heard him so startled and off guard, she hadn’t thought it was possible of him.

But more importantly, “ _ You _ kissed _ me _ first!”

“I only did it to catch you off guard!”

“Congratulations, you succeeded!”

“You weren’t supposed to kiss me  _ back _ !” he snapped, as if that was obvious.

“Then why didn’t you push me away?” she demanded.

“Why didn’t  _ you _ ?” he shot back.

“Because I didn’t want to!”

The confession hung in the air between them and Strongarm looked away, sure she was about to overheat.

When she glanced back at him he was staring at her with disbelief in his bright optics. Disbelief and…something else she couldn’t identify.

Shadow, who had been watching the two let out a soft whimper.

Steeljaw stood up suddenly, “Leave.”

His voice was quiet, pained.

Strongarm stood up and found herself taking a step toward him. “Steeljaw-”

“Don’t get near me!” he snapped, taking a few steps away as if she was contagious. “You need to go! And don’t come back!”

Strongarm flinched, her spark, originally pulsing with pleasure and even a kind of happiness, felt cold. “But Phantom-”

“This isn’t going to work,” he growled, not looking directly at her. “This deal…it’s off. Tell your team I’m here if you want, but I can’t help you anymore.”

He was right. They had gone too far. A line had been crossed. If any of the Autobots found out what she had just done, if they had found out how much she enjoyed it. She felt sick to her core.

But even then she couldn’t make herself step away from the Con. Her arms twitched and she resisted the urge to reach out and touch him,

Steeljaw suddenly turned on her, baring his fangs. “Are you deaf!? I said  _ go _ !”

Strongarm whirled around and transformed, driving away. From the rear view mirror she saw Twig run a few steps as if he had wanted to give chase but realized he couldn’t catch up. And Steeljaw watched her go as well, his expression matching how her spark felt: broken.

.

Steeljaw buried his face in his hands, stomping back to his cluster and sitting down. He pressed his overheating body into the cool stone, hoping it would help in some way.

But he still felt the Autobot’s body pressed up against him. His glossa ran over his canines, he could still taste her. She tasted like stars.

_ What have you done, you complete and utter fool? _ , he snarled in his mind.

The original plan was to use the cadet’s naivete and fighting prowess to his advantage, to have her kill Phantomjaw for him. Or have him kill her, either way one less of his enemies in the world.

But then he had to face the fact she was attractive, the fact her optics were a pleasant shade of blue, the fact he liked that she complimented his howling. The fact that, despite her foolishness he found her personality…endearing.

And then he kissed her. He shouldn’t have, but he wanted to catch her off guard. And her comment had truly bothered him.

_ She could never imagine myself getting rejected, having my spark broken, hm?  _ She didn’t know a thing about him, except for how he tasted.

He bared his fangs, ignoring the wolves that walked over to give him comforting nuzzles and whimpers.

_ It doesn’t matter now! I told her to leave! I never have to worry about her again!  _ He sent her, with her revved up engine and hungry mouth back to her team, back to her lieutenant and those other mechs who would be idiots to not-

A white hot flash of jealousy crashed over him and he curled into himself, scraping his claws against his arms.

It felt like he was falling off a cliff, and he didn’t know what would happen when he landed on the ground below.

.

Phantomjaw stared up at the moon, taking in a breath. Nothing.

He stood on the roof of the Decepticon’s lair, taking in the forest and lights of the city beyond.

_ I’m getting bored _ .

After his new little pack returned to him all beat up from the Autobots, they hadn’t seen any action since. Never mind his cowardly little brother, wherever he was.

It would be easier to find those Autobots, it would be easier to…have fun with them. Phantomjaw imagined tearing open their chest cavities, playing with their circuits, licking their energon off his claws. His tail wagged at the thought.

_ Oh yes, I need to go have some fun _ . He grinned to himself,  _ Before I get even crazier.  _


	9. Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know that episode that shows the Cons know where the Autobot base is? yeah that's not cannon in this fic. Just keep that in mind.

Energon dripped off Strongarm’s hands. She stared down at the splatters of blue, flexing her sore servos. It wasn’t her energon, it belonged to someone else.

Who?

She looked up to see she was in some dimly lit gray void. She took a step forward, only to feel something hard and wet on the bottom of her foot. Strongarm looked down and she saw a red body lying sprawled on the ground.

She jumped back with a scream, horror and grief rising up her throat and making her gag. “Side-Sideswipe?” she could barely get the name out.

The Autobot didn’t reply, his body remaining motionless. Through the dimness Strongarm saw his gray optics and the massive dents and messy gashes across his body.

_ I have to get help!  _ She ordered herself, turning around.  _ I have to-  _ She let out a horrified gasp. “Grimlock! Drift!  _ No _ !”

The two Autobots bodies were sprawled several feet away, covered in glowing blue energon. Strongarm felt sick, and then felt cold as a new thought entered her mind.

Whirling around in a circle Strongarm quickly spotted what she had been looking for-and dreading.

“ _ Bumblebee _ !” she rushed toward the yellow body, feeling her circuits shaking in horror.

His blue optics blinked up at her, full of pain and anger. He looked at her with such accusation that Strongarm suddenly came to a halt, her body rooted to the spot as she realized what had happened, why there was a large stab wound in the lieutenant’s chest.

_ I did this…Bumblebee, Sideswipe, I hurt them.  _ Bumblebee’s optics went dark and she tensed.  _ I killed them! _

Heavy footsteps came from behind and a smooth voice wrapped around her body, soothing her pain and horror. “You did it. I’m so proud of you.”

Strongarm’s body was still frozen to the spot, but from the corner of her vision she saw a large shadowy shape stand next to her, glowing golden optics staring at Bumblebee’s body.

_ Steeljaw! _

“I did this,” she breathed. “I-I hurt them.”

Steeljaw stretched his hand out and wrapped his fingers around her own, his claws sticky with warm energon. “ _ We  _ hurt them.”

She had to force the next word out, “ _ Why _ ?”

“Because they wanted to hurt us,” Steeljaw said simply. “They wouldn’t let us be together, they didn’t appreciate you as you deserve to be appreciated.” The shadow moved to stand directly in front of her, the golden optics aglow with an affection that nearly drove Strongarm to her knees. “But we’re together now. Your spark is mine, and mine is yours.”

Despite everything a wash of happiness, pure and unfiltered, overcame her and she felt a smile break across her face. “Really? We can be together?”

He leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers as he answered. “Always, my dear Decepticon.”

Strongarm awoke with a jolt, transforming out of her alt mode and rising up on shaking legs. She had to lean herself against one of the battered cars of the scrap yard to keep her balance.

The dream was still raw in her mind, her betraying and turning on her teammates…and then the happiness she felt because she had Steeljaw and nothing else mattered.

Strongarm was horrified.  _ Am I a traitor? _

Steeljaw told her to stay away, and she would. Wouldn’t she? She certainly didn’t want to go anywhere right now. But what about tomorrow, or a cycle from now? And shouldn’t she tell the lieutenant that Steeljaw is at the preserve? He had invited her to. A loyal Autobot wouldn’t think twice about it.

_ But a loyal Autobot wouldn’t have kissed a Decepticon in the first place _ . And their spark wouldn’t ache at the thought of arresting a Con.

Strongarm’s legs had started moving, her optics downward. She tried to push the dream out of her mind. It was just a dream and nothing more. She would-

Strongarm turned a corner and nearly collided with Sideswipe.

“Watch out!” the red Autobot exclaimed, jumping to the side to avoid the collision. “What’s-oh, it’s you.” His voice went low with annoyance and Strongarm felt a new wave of guilt. Clearly he was still sour about the fight and the punch she had given him.

Strongarm recalled the image of his destroyed body in her dream and took a step toward him. “Sideswipe…” she trailed off. “You’re my friend.”  _ And I’d never hurt my friends. A punch, yeah. But I’d never kill him _ .

He blinked, taken aback by her sudden words. But then he glared at her, “Is this your weird way of apologizing for clocking me?”

Strongarm felt her shoulders droop. She looked away from the Autobot, feeling hot with shame but also a little frustrated. He didn’t realize how much importance she put into those words. That wasn’t his fault but…everything was hurting her now.

When Sideswipe suddenly cleared his throat she looked back up at him, the Bot now looked uncharacteristically awkward. “Well if you’re gonna look  _ that  _ upset…”

_ I really need to work on my poker face _ , she inwardly sighed.

Sideswipe, still terribly awkward, popped his hand on her shoulder, giving her a pat. “You’re my friend too, Strongarm.” The words sounded almost like a question, Sideswipe wasn’t used to showing emotion. She wasn’t too great about it either, but she appreciated the effort, nonetheless.

“Hey, you two.”

A new wave of dread overcame Strongarm as Bumblebee suddenly appeared, walking over to them. He looked flighty, as if his mind was several miles away.

“Hey, Bee,” Sideswipe said, quickly taking his hand off Strongarm and taking several steps away.

It stung her a bit.

“You’re up early,” Bumblebee turned his attention to them. Strongarm immediately looked away. She couldn’t do it, despite everything that had happened, his kiss with Charlie was still seared in her mind. It felt like she was keeping a terrible secret that no one asked her to keep.  _ But I certainly won’t bring it up _ .

Sideswipe lifted his chin proudly, “Someone has to be the responsible one in this scrapyard.”

Strongarm shot her head around to stare at Sideswipe. Did he know she had slipped out? Did he suspect?

But the red Autobot had a mischievous expression on his face and was looking directly at the lieutenant.

Bumblebee gave him a droll frown, “Something you want to say, Sideswipe?”

“Oh nothing,” he said cheekily. “Fixit just told me that the ground bridge was warm, and I didn’t use it.” He looked at Strongarm, “Did you?”

She shook her head, she could guess who  _ had  _ used the ground bridge.

Sideswipe turned his smug look back to Bumblebee who rolled his optics, but Strongarm could tell he was trying to hide how flustered he was.

“Do you two want to go on a patrol or do you want to keep making jokes?” he demanded, though with more annoyance than anger.

“Oh, don’t think I can’t do both,” Sideswipe winked. “But did the medics say you could go out?”

“Actually, Fixit  _ did _ just give me the okay,” Bumblebee snarked.

“What about Charlie?”

Bumblebee glanced away, looking flustered. “Do you want to come on patrol or not, Sideswipe?”

It was Sideswipe’s turn to roll his optics but he did transform, driving over toward the scrapyard’s entrance.

Bumblebee transformed as well and started to follow his fellow Bot, only to stop when he realized Strongarm wasn’t following him.

The car turned slightly to address her, “Everything okay?”

_ No, nothing is okay. I had a dream where I murdered my teammates, I kissed a Decepticon, and I can’t even look my lieutenant in the optic. I don’t know how much longer I can last like this _ .

“Everything’s fine,” she assured him, transforming into vehicle mode. “Let’s go.”

.

When Charlie woke up she was half certain last night had been a dream. But as she got up off the couch and stretched, smelling fresh brewed coffee in the process, her mind fully woke up and she knew it had been real. Bumblebee had kissed her.

A blush overcame her and she covered her mouth, recalling every moment of that night. Looking back, going out to gaze at the Northern Lights  _ was _ peak romance. But she hadn’t thought-she hadn’t considered…or had she?

Charlie stood up and walked over to the small kitchen set in Denny’s trailer. She saw a note next to the coffee maker. He and Russel had gone to town for the day, he invited her to help herself with the coffee and food. With great gratitude Charlie downed a cup in a few burning gulps, and then had a second cup that she sipped from delicately.

“Okay,” she told herself, sitting back down on the couch. “I’m not going outside until I figure out  _ how  _ I feel about that kiss.”

It wasn’t a bad kiss, not that Charlie had a lot of experience to go off of. And, on close examination it wasn’t uncalled for either.

She had asked him to walk her home, and they had been whispering to each other about how they didn’t mind each other's’ weirdness. Just the thought of that made her lips turn up against the rim of her coffee cup. She tried to go down memory lane, back to their first days together, and wondered if at any point she had felt a way about Bumblebee that wasn’t strictly platonic. Recalling things like their first hug, or when she had dived into the water to help him…she had felt affection. A scary, intense affection that she wouldn’t have given up for anything. But had that affection been more than friendship. She’d never been in love so she didn’t know if-

Her brows rose up to her hairline with the realization. Love…was she in love?  _ Could  _ she be in love with him? He wasn’t human. More importantly, could  _ he  _ be in love with  _ her _ ?

_ He  _ did  _ run away pretty fast after that kiss _ , she thought to herself, squirming slightly. Perhaps Bumblebee had made a mistake? Charlie wasn’t sure how one could accidentally kiss someone but- She looked at one of her hands, and wondered what Bumblebee could see in her that was attractive. She wasn’t a Cybertronian after all.

“I could just ask him,” she told herself out loud. “Not like that would be super awkward and uncomfortable or anything.”

.

Strongarm kept to the back of the patrol, glad that she had the excuse of being the lookout-should any Con try and attack them from behind. Really, she just couldn’t muster her usual energy and dedication for her work and it left her dragging behind Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

She had to put all her thought on the road ahead of her, otherwise her mind would wander to places it shouldn’t, to nightmares and golden optics and that horribly lost feeling.

_ I don’t…I don’t feel like an Autobot anymore _ .

While she was trying not to dissolve into her own negativity, the three cars ended up driving down a road next to a steep hill on their left. On their right was a drop, not too steep, but steep enough to make Strongarm watch where her tires went. Falling down and crushing the forest below wasn’t something she needed right now.

She had to quickly hit the brakes when Bumblebee and Sideswipe came to a sudden halt, transforming into robot mode.

“Did you see that?” the yellow bot asked, turning his gaze up the hill on their left. Trees and brush overhung the rocky side.

“See what?” Strongarm asked, transforming into her robot mode to stand next to them.

“I saw a shape up there,” Bumblebee pointed upward. “It was more a blur than anything. But it looked large.”

“Could it have been an animal?” she ventured.

“Doubt it,” Bumblebee replied, glaring up at the hill.

“I agree with Bumblebee,” Sideswipe said. “We should get up there and check to see if it’s a Con.”

“What if it’s Phantomjaw?” she asked. Fear of running into the wolf Con froze her circuits and she imagined the Weight Shifter holding her down, making her helpless.

_ I didn’t finish my training with Steeljaw… _

Bumblebee looked over at her. “It could be,” he said honestly. “Do you think you can handle it?”

_ Do I think I can handle it?  _ The old Strongarm could, the old Strongarm would have gone in guns blazing. But she didn’t feel like the old Strongarm. She felt like a coward, and a traitor.

“I…um…” her brain module refused to work and she couldn’t get any words out.

But Sideswipe misread her stumbling. “What if you stay here and keep look out? Bee and I can go up there ourselves.”

She could only nod, not looking at the two. She felt Bumblebee’s optics stare into her as Sideswipe climbed up but she kept her face down.

She didn’t lift her head until she heard Bumblebee climb up the hill after Sideswipe. She watched the two disappear into the woods.

_ I can’t keep this up _ , she reminded herself.  _ Bumblebee is going to start asking questions, the entire team is going to start asking questions. And what can I tell them? The truth? The entire truth? Would that even fix anything?  _ She imagined pouring her spark out and telling her lieutenant everything that had been bothering her, from Charlie to Steeljaw, and she couldn’t imagine a scenario where it ended well. She couldn’t imagine a scenario where she didn’t feel so awful anymore.

Suddenly the loud sounds of an attack reached her audio receptors. Her optics widened, hearing plasma blasts and the yells of Bumblebee and Sideswipe. There  _ had  _ been a Decepticon up there!  _ Was it Phantomjaw?! _

Doing her best to ignore her fear she rushed to the hill, preparing to climb up it. But just as she reached it, a large shape broke out of the trees and tumbled down the hill directly toward her.

Strongarm’s spark felt a flash of pain.  _ Steeljaw _ !

The wolf Con slammed into her, Strongarm just bracing herself in time to keep the two from falling off the road and down the cliff drop. She immediately pushed him away and took several steps away, pulling out her gun and aiming it at the Decepticon.

Steeljaw jumped to his feet and shook his head as if his circuits had gotten jumbled. When his optics turned to her his expression morphed into one of horrified shock.

“What are you  _ doing  _ here?” she demanded over her gun. Her arms felt like they were shaking, she couldn’t make them go still.

He stared at her, not acknowledging her weapon. “Phantomjaw knows about us.”

She flinched, “How… _ Us _ ?”

“I can’t explain,” he replied, glancing toward the hill before taking a step closer to him. “But if you know what’s good for you, you need to better mask your scent before he follows it!”

Her scent? Terror overcame her. Had Phantomjaw found her scent? Had he been following it?  _ Did he know where the base is? _

“He can smell me on you,” Steeljaw said, starting to back away, looking ready to bolt. “You  _ can’t  _ let him get near you, Strongarm. He’ll kill you!”

“What about you?” she lowered her gun and took a step toward him. “What if he finds you?” The thought sent a new wave of worry overflowing through her. It shouldn’t, but it did.

“ _ STRONGARM _ !”

Bumblebee’s yell made her whip her head around to see him and Sideswipe sliding down the hill toward them. “What are you doing!? Shoot him!”

She looked back at Steeljaw, looked directly into his optics, and knew she wasn’t going to do that. And by the look he gave her, he wasn’t planning on striking either. Instead he turned around and jumped down the cliff side, quickly vanishing into the forest below.

Bumblebee skidded to a stop next to her, scowling down at the forest below for just a moment before he turned on her. “Why didn’t you stop him!?”

But Strongarm was already transforming into her car mode, “We have to get back to the base!” She thought of Phantomjaw arriving there and shuddered. “We have to get back  _ right now _ !”

She drove away, not waiting for the two to follow. But it wasn’t long before she heard them driving behind her and it felt like a dark cloud was following her. Bumblebee was furious.

They reached the base in quick time and to her relief, the only ones in the scrapyard were Grimlock, Drift, and Charlie.

The three looked caught off guard to see Strongarm race inside, leaving tire tracks as she skidded to a stop. Bumblebee and Sideswipe were just behind her and they transformed in unison.

“Why did we rush back here, exactly?” Sideswipe demanded. He looked more confused than angry. Bumblebee made a glance toward Charlie before turning his glare back at Strongarm.

“I-I think Phantomjaw has found our scents,” Strongarm explained. “I was scared he’d come here when we were gone.”

Grimlock and Drift exchanged a baffled look and Charlie glanced toward the yard’s opening like she expected him to appear right then and there.

Sideswipe gave her a dubious look, “What makes you say that?”

“And what does that have to do with letting Steeljaw go?” Bumblebee demanded.

“You let Steeljaw go?” Drift echoed, scowling at Strongarm in disbelief.

“Who’s Steeljaw?” Charlie asked, looking to Fixit who rolled into the heart of the scrapyard, attracted by the yelling.

“A vicious brute,” Fixit informed with a shudder. “He’s the leader of that pack of Decepticons that attacked you and Sideswipe. He’s as awful as Phantomjaw.”

_ That’s not true _ , Strongarm thought but had the common sense to not say that out loud. The two brothers couldn’t be any more different.

“And  _ you  _ let him go,” Bumblebee pointed out, his voice uncharacteristically dark.

“I didn’t let him go he  _ escaped _ ,” Strongarm corrected sharply. “He escaped from me just like he escaped from you!”

“And what does that have to do with Phantomjaw and our scent?” Sideswipe put in, forcing himself back into the conversation.

_ I don’t even know if it’s your scent _ , she thought to herself.  _ Phantomjaw could smell Steeljaw on my scent. Is that the only reason he’d even follow the trail?  _ “Steeljaw told me,” she answered. There, some honesty!

“Why would he do that?” Bumblebee growled. “Why not let him catch us off guard?”

Strongarm shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. Maybe they don’t like each other! Maybe Steeljaw wants us to get rid of him so he doesn’t have to!”

“That does sound like something Steeljaw would do,” Sideswipe snarked.

Bumblebee ignored him, “Then that’s all the more reason you should have tried to arrest him. We could have interrogated him!”

Strongarm flinched, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he continued. “Be honest. You  _ let  _ him go.  _ Why _ ?”

“I  _ didn’t _ ! she insisted. “He escaped!”

Grimlock, having been quiet this entire time, took a hesitant step forward. “Come on, Bee. Strongarm would only let him go if she was  _ working  _ with the Con.”

Strongarm was so relieved that she didn’t react to the words, though the rest of the team suddenly shifted uncomfortably. Charlie herself letting out a small gasp that Strongarm had somehow heard. She looked over to the human, realization dawned in her brown optics. Strongarm suddenly felt sick.

_ She knows!  _ Charlie already knew Strongarm had been sneaking off to meet with someone. She had put two and two together!

Strongarm waited for Charlie to come forward and admit what she knew, but the human took a few small steps back, optics downcast. She wasn’t going to get involved.

Sideswipe was giving Bumblebee a look of disbelief, “You aren’t actually thinking Strongarm would work with Steeljaw, are you?”

“Of course not!” Bumblebee snapped at the red Bot. He looked at Strongarm and his expression was now lit with desperate frustration. “But I  _ know _ you’re hiding something Strongarm! Why won’t you tell me? A team has to be able to trust each other!”

_ You can trust me _ . She thought about saying the words, she didn’t.  _ I trust you _ . She thought about saying the words, but she didn’t.

Bumblebee let out a sigh that sounded more like a growl. “It was bad enough with just Steeljaw around. But now we have Phantomjaw who's just as bad if not worse. We had a chance to thin the numbers, to make it more easier and now we can’t.” He indicated to the scrapyard, “We have a team to protect and a base to protect. We have  _ humans  _ to protect.” He glanced at Charlie as he said those final words, for just a moment his optics going soft as he looked at her.

And somehow, after everything that had happened,  _ that  _ was what made Strongarm snap. “Is that all you care about?”

He turned to her, “What?”

“Ever since Charlie showed up you spend all your time with her,” she pointed out.

_ Shut up, Strongarm! Don’t say something you’ll regret _ .

“You’ve basically ignored us,” she growled, ignoring the yelling in her head.

“That’s not true,” Bumblebee snapped back. Sideswipe was standing the closest to the two and looked incredibly uncomfortable and worried. “Charlie is my friend, of course I’m going to care about her.”

“If you really cared about her you’d send her somewhere safe!” Strongarm replied. “Not let her stick around and get into dangerous situations!”

“She’s training to be our medic!”

“We have Fixit! And he has experience in fighting Cons! She doesn’t!”

Bumblebee scowled at her, he never looked more vicious. “We’re in the middle of a war in case you’ve forgot! We need all the help we can get!”

“You need my replacement!” the words felt sharp rolling off her glossa.

From the corner of her optic she saw Sideswipe flinch with a guilty expression, but she didn’t turn to him.

“Replacement?” Bumblebee looked caught off guard for just a moment before he narrowed his optics again. “Maybe we wouldn’t need Charlie’s help if you stopped letting us all down!”

_ Don’t say it!  _ She was begging herself.  _ Don’t say it! Don’t say it! _

But she did: “She’s a  _ human _ , Bumblebee! It’s never going to happen!”

Strongarm had no idea if Charlie and the rest of the team understood what she meant. But Bumblebee clearly did, and he looked at her as if she had just stabbed him through the spark.

Immediately Strongarm knew she went too far and she opened her mouth to apologize but Bumblebee spoke, his words bitter and slow: “I know it’ll never happen. I also know you will  _ never  _ be anything more than a cadet. You will  _ never  _ have what it takes to be a Prime!”

Strongarm took a full step back. She felt like she would black out. By Bumblebee’s expression he knew he had gone too far to. They had both did. A line had been crossed yet again.

_ There isn’t any fixing it _ , Strongarm realized, staring at the ground, wishing a black hole would swallow her up. She felt her dream of being a Prime, of being like Bumblebee, burn away into nothing. She felt her confidence and sincerity of being a loyal Autobot, of bringing the war to an end-it was all gone. 

She reached her hand up to touch her Autobot insignia, wondering if-given the opportunity-she would have ripped it off and tossed it to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! Next chapter is a flash back episode in Steeljaw's POV so we can see exactly how he left the nature preserve!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I know I make too many ships.  
> And while we will get some cute charbee stuff don't let this chapter fool you, it's mainly strongjaw.


End file.
